Les tourments des âmes
by iloveharlock
Summary: Menant les flottes d'invasion, Warius menace directement la Terre. Pour protéger ses enfants, tous les enfants, Albator doit affronter son meilleur ami tout en se trouvant face à des Carsinoés envahissant physiquement la mer d'étoiles. Et si Alguérande tente de se faire une place à ses côtés, c'est le doux Alhannis qui rejette furieusement ce frère à la jeune vie déjà si meurtrie.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Warius Zéro, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

Perché dans un arbre, Alhannis en dégringola, tombant presque aux pieds de sa cadette, faisant battre des mains d'enthousiasme à Pouchy.

- Papa revient, je viens de voir sa voiture remonter l'allée centrale !

- Oh oui, papa ! trépigna Pouchy.

- On va à sa rencontre ? proposa Alcéllya en virevoltant dans sa robe de mousseline couleur crème de café, ses couettes volant au vent, une vraie petite femme de huit ans en socquettes et ballerines.

- Et comment ! rugit Alhannis en prenant son tout petit frère entre les bras pour trottiner vers les grilles d'entrée du domaine.

Conduisant rapidement sa puissante berline noire, braquant sèchement dans les tournants de l'allée de sable rose pâle, Albator se rapprochait du château, ne voulant pas perdre une minute avec ses enfants à quelques jours de son nouveau départ et pour sans nul doute le vol le plus dangereux de sa vie.

Ayant traversé une partie des jardins avants, il aperçut de loin ses trois enfants rassemblés devant la fontaine et il enfonça encore l'accélérateur pour freiner en catastrophe devant eux, ce qui fit encore plus rire Pouchy.

- Papa !

Poussé en avant par ses aînés, le garçonnet s'avança le premier vers son père qui le serra très fort contre lui, ses lésions abdominales internes encore trop sensibles que pour qu'il le soulève à bout de bras.

- Ce que je t'aime, mon papa. Je t'ai fait plein de dessins !

- Ils seront tous épinglés dans ma chambre, assura le grand brun balafré.

- Je sais, j'ai vu tes photos !

- Nous aussi, on t'adore, jetèrent d'une voix Alhannis et Alcéllya en venant chercher leur dose de câlins mais en veillant bien à ne pas repousser leur cadet.

- Vous êtes toute ma vie, murmura Albator en embrassant passionnément les boucles de ses enfants. Où est votre maman ?

- Elle travaille sur son ordinateur, pour changer. Elle est près de la piscine ronde.

Alhannis fit la grimace.

- Grand-père Skendar me manque déjà !

- Même en bonne santé, sa villa de la plage lui manque. Mais il sera tous les week-end, pour vos vacances, et le jet doit lui amener Pouchy dès après notre départ à votre maman et à moi. Vous ne serez pas seuls, les enfants.

- On sait, sourit le jeune trio. Et toi, tu reviens toujours !

- Comme si je n'avais pas les meilleures raisons de tout traverser pour vous aimer !

- J'ai faim ! renseigna Pouchy en tirant sur les pans de la veste semi-longue couleur vert d'eau de son père.

- Je ne sais faire qu'une chose…

Six prunelles s'illuminèrent de bonheur.

- Des croustillons ! Oh oui, papa !

- Vous devriez quand même le laisser souffler, intervint Cyvelle la nounou Mécanoïde. Il a passé une rude journée à la hiérarchie de la Flotte terrestre. Il a besoin d'être aussi un peu avec votre maman.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je crois que Masgoll a très envie de jouer avec sa très grosse balle, rit Albator alors que l'immense chien-dragon était venu japper autour de l'adolescent, de la fillette et du garçonnet. Allez le distraire.

Oubliant presque leur père, les trois enfants entraînèrent Masgoll dans leurs jeux.

Albator suivit en les suivant du regard.

« Encore si peu de jours, vous allez me manquer plus que jamais ! Au cas où la menace annoncée se précise, même ici vous ne serez plus en sécurité. Et je dois tout faire pour vous protéger ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous fera de mal… Je ferai tout, même affronter celui qui est devenu au fil des ans mon meilleur ami – tout comme lui me combattra sans sourciller ! ».

* * *

Salmanille ronronna alors que les bras de son mari l'enlaçaient.

- Les enfants disaient que tu travaillais. Là, il me semble plutôt que tu prends un bain de soleil de première. Tu es toute mouillée et je t'adore !

- Et toi, en dépit du soleil, c'est à peine si tu prends un peu de hâle, tu es désespérant ! J'ai fini de préparer mon départ, je me détendais, je t'attendais, mon bel amour ! Les enfants ?

- Ils jouent. Ils réclament des croustillons, je vais en cuisines pour leur en préparer.

- Masgoll est avec les gosses ? insista Salmanille.

- Il peut les semer en seulement trois foulées, mais il restera près d'eux ! Ils sont en sécurité, qui donc oserait s'en prendre à eux avec nous dans les parages ?

- Personne, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de la vie de cet agresseur ! rugit Salmanille. Je vais me doucher, ensuite je viendrai te retrouver pour ajouter quelques bicks sucrées à leur goûter.

Alhannis tira de sa poche un petit pistolet jouet éclairant.

- Essaye d'attraper celle-là, Masgoll !

Et l'immense chien partit à toutes foulées, les yeux rivés sur les étincelles à rattraper et à ramener à ses petits maîtres.

- Tu l'as bluffé ! rit Alcéllya.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, souffla Alhannis, soudain inquiet, observant tout autour de lui, mais n'apercevant rien de menaçant.

Masgoll toujours parti à sa petite quête, Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy étaient retournés de toute la vitesse de leurs jambes vers le château.

* * *

D'un arbre bien plus haut que celui de son aîné, Alguérande avait dévalé au sol.

Il n'avait rien perdu de la dernière scène, comme de tellement nombreuses depuis qu'il venait régulièrement espionner la famille officielle de son père.

- Tant de bonheur, des bonheurs… Est-ce que ce j'aurais dû connaître ? Tu m'aurais offert la même chose qu'à tes enfants que tu connais depuis leurs premiers jours ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comme si tu allais aimer le fruit de tes viols ! Mais j'avoue que cet amour infini que tu as au cœur est fascinant et attirant !

Alguérande grimpa le long du mur et le sauta souplement pour filer vers la cache qu'il occupait depuis des semaines !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Claire et douce, la nuit avait permis au barbecue de s'éterniser.

Pouchy n'avait pas été le dernier à se goinfrer et si ses aînés semblaient montés sur pile, le garçonnet somnolait déjà sur sa chaise longue.

- Je vais aller le coucher, proposa Cyvelle en s'approchant de la piscine où Alhannis et Alcéllya s'ébattaient entre deux assiettes.

- Non, je vais le faire, fit Albator en secouant doucement le garçonnet.

Prenant sa main, Pouchy emboîta le pas à son père qui le ramenait vers le bâtiment principal du château, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sommairement débarbouillé, alors qu'il dormait debout, Pouchy fut glissé dans son pyjama orné de nounours puis dans son lit.

- Tu me laisses la lumière, marmonna-t-il avant de complètement s'endormir.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange.

Son père alla aux fenêtres pour les entrouvrir afin qu'il bénéficie de la fraîcheur à venir, puis quitta la chambre.

Le regard soudain préoccupé, il repassa par la sienne avant de redescendre les escaliers pour sortir rejoindre les siens.

Ayant longé le labyrinthe, au lieu de se diriger vers les bassins aux poissons exotiques et la piscine où il apercevait sa petite famille, le grand brun balafré prit la direction du kiosque à musique.

Parvenu à hauteur d'un fourré, il tira le cosmogun de sous sa veste et le visa.

- Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là ! intima-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Je n'ai pas été très discret sur ce dernier coup, reconnut une voix familière bien que peu souvent entendue, et principalement sur des tons rageurs !

- Alguérande…

Par réflexe, Albator regarda les mains de l'adolescent, mais ce dernier n'était pas armé.

- Tiens, pour une fois, tu n'as pas envie de me tirer dessus ? ironisa-t-il alors.

- Je pourrais te retourner la réflexion, remarqua le jeune garçon à la crinière fauve. C'est à toi que je dois cette cicatrice sur ma joue !

- Prends-la comme la marque de famille.

- Mais bien sûr… grinça Alguérande.

Albator soupira.

- Je ne peux pas défaire cette balafre. J'en suis désolé, ce fut un accident… Mais je me doute que ça ne t'apaise pas de le savoir.

Il fronça le sourcil.

- D'où sors-tu ? jeta-t-il, malgré tout toujours sur la défensive. Depuis quand… ?

- Pour quelqu'un à qui on prête des qualités d'anticipation, on peut dire que tu t'es complètement ramolli, persifla Alguérande. Khell et moi sommes installés à l'auberge juste à côté de ce domaine, depuis près de deux mois maintenant !

- Je suppose que je dois en conclure que tu n'en es pas à ta première intrusion, gronda le maître des lieux. Que veux-tu ?

L'adolescent s'éloigna de quelques pas, lui présentant son profil intact.

- Khell m'a tout raconté, et j'ai vu pas mal de choses, reprit-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée. Je crains de désormais savoir qui est ma mère, ce qu'elle t'a fait, pourquoi elle m'a gardé…

- Ce fut pour son unique plaisir. Une autre forme de torture que ce qu'elle prévoyait pour moi à la base, je suppose. Et elle t'a traité bien durement.

- Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, fit Alguérande dans un sursaut. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé… Et la façon dont elle a obtenu de toi de quoi m'avoir… Je ne peux malheureusement te faire aucun reproche, tu n'as jamais su non plus.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai abattue, précisa Albator. C'étaient des histoires d'adultes, il est regrettable que tu en aies fait les frais exclusifs ! Oh oui, si seulement j'avais su, tout aurait pu être si différent pour toi !

- C'est ce que j'ai constaté, au fil de tous ces jours où je vous ai tous observés, avoua le jeune garçon. Cette vie n'a absolument rien à voir avec celle que j'ai connue. Maman exigeait tout de moi, je lui ai tout donné, mais je crains de n'avoir rien reçu en retour.

Alguérande se racla la gorge, aussi peu à l'aise que celui qui était à l'origine de son existence.

- J'ai cru que c'était normal, que toutes les mères traitaient ainsi leur enfant, que je devais impérativement m'endurcir. Je croyais que je devais la remercier pour ne me passer aucun écart.

- On va dire qu'elle avait ses méthodes, remarqua prudemment Albator qui n'avait nulle envie de braquer à nouveau l'adolescent en souillant la mémoire de sa mère !

- Les tiennes semblent marcher aussi, admit Alguérande. Ces trois enfants semblent bien dans leurs chaussons.

Le grand brun balafré passa la langue sur ses lèvres, n'ayant toujours aucune idée de l'attitude, la moins mauvaise à adopter, redoutant de rompre le fragile équilibre entre eux deux et de provoquer maladroitement un nouvel accès de rage chez le jeune garçon.

- Qu'espères-tu, Alguérande ? interrogea-t-il enfin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Alguérande se rapprocha de lui, lui aussi de l'hésitation et de l'incertitude dans le regard.

- Khell m'a tout expliqué, répéta-t-il. Ce fut très dur, je l'ai très mal pris les premiers temps, je peux te l'assurer ! Khell m'a dit aussi qu'il y avait une petite possibilité pour qu'il y ait une place pour moi… Oh, je n'envisage pas de m'incruster, je ne pourrais pas me faire à ce genre de vie ! Mais puisque nous sommes liés par le sang, on pourrait essayer de se connaître, un peu ?

- Ça me ferait grand plaisir, Alguérande. D'ailleurs, je…

Albator s'interrompit, entendant Alhannis crier après sa présence.

- … Tu comptes dormir avec Pouchy, ou quoi ? conclut encore Alhannis qui avait emprunté l'allée pour aller au devant de son père.

Albator se tourna vers Alguérande, mais ce dernier avait filé, se perdant aussitôt dans l'obscurité.

- Ben alors, papa, où traînais-tu ! ? lança encore Alhannis. Et que fiches-tu ici, tu te perds dans ton propre parc ?

- Impertinent ! pouffa Albator en ébouriffant les boucles flamboyantes de l'aîné de ses enfants.

Il revint auprès du grill et prit l'assiette que lui tendait Salmanille. Sa femme perçut aussitôt le souci dans son regard mais vu la présence d'Alhannis et d'Alcéllya, elle se garda bien de toute question immédiate.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Si _L'auberge des landes_ ouvrait tôt le matin, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait sur la route d'une usine et que de nombreux membres du personnel venaient y prendre leur petit déjeuner, ce qui faisait que depuis deux mois qu'il y séjournait, Khell Shusk avait vu les mêmes véhicules et visages, jour après jour.

Aussi quand une grande voiture noire s'était rangée devant la terrasse même où il avalait ses œufs, il avait interpellé le patron qui lui servait son café.

- Est-ce que vous savez à qui… ? jeta-t-il, déjà sur le qui-vive, Pirate toujours sur la liste des personnes recherchées.

- Oui, c'est celle du maître du château d'Heiligenstadt.

Mais ce fut toujours pas trop rassuré qu'il vit Albator se diriger vers sa table et s'asseoir sans plus de façons.

- Comment savais-tu où me trouver ?

- On dirait qu'Alguérande n'a pas avoué qu'il s'est fait piquer hier dans mon parc ! ?

- Il est rentré en milieu de nuit, je dormais depuis longtemps, et là c'est lui qui roupille à fond. Il a quand même réussi à t'espionner durant deux mois !

Le visage et la voix de Khell s'altérèrent.

- Vous vous êtes parlé ? Que lui as-tu dit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le grand brun balafré chaparda une tasse sur une table voisine inoccupée et prit la cafetière posée devant Khell.

- Lui et moi avons réussi à être face à face sans que l'un de nous ne tire et ne finisse dans les choux ! grinça-t-il. L'envoyer nous observer, je suppose que c'était ton idée ? Nous avions une fréquence de communication, tu aurais pu m'avertir !

- Alguérande ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver, il avait très peur d'être vu justement. Le secret était nécessaire. Cela s'est vraiment passé pacifiquement entre vous deux ?

- On a pu parler, un peu… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi, ce que tu lui as fait espérer ?

Khell mit un moment avant de répondre.

- J'en suis resté à ce dont nous avions parlé devant le chalet. Que tu étais son géniteur, que tu le considérais comme ton enfant et que tu étais prêt à lui offrir une petite place. Tout cela, c'étaient de belles paroles, mais la réalité est légèrement plus compliquée j'imagine.

A son tour, Albator ne commenta pas de suite les propos de Khell.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Alguérande a rapporté de ses observations ? préféra-t-il questionner.

- Il a découvert un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Ça l'a séduit et ça l'a effrayé. Il est comme un papillon de nuit, attiré par la flamme d'un foyer mais redoutant de s'y consumer… Et puis, il y a tes trois enfants.

- Et un souci… Là, j'ai profité du fait que le chauffeur a emmené les aînés faire leurs dernières emplettes avant de retourner en Pension et à la petite école pour venir.

- Oui, comme je l'avais avancé au chalet : un enfant hors mariage ferait tache… soupira Khell. Mais ces observations ont donné de l'espoir et une attente infinis à Alguérande. Il souhaite quelque chose, mais je le crois incapable de l'exprimer.

Khell souffla profondément, de la peine sur le visage.

- Tu repars fin de la semaine, tout va se terminer avant d'avoir pu commencer. Je ne sais pas si Algie se remettra de cette énième désillusion !

A la surprise de l'ancien Pirate, Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Bien que nous serons quasi en état d'alerte de guerre, je propose que vous embarquiez sur l'_Arcadia_. Du temps, nous en aurons. Kréon mon opérateur radar s'est marié et ne reviendra pas, je t'offre son poste.

Le grand brun balafré jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois rentrer au château, Alhannis et Alcéllya ne vont plus tarder. Je vous laisse réfléchir tous les deux, si vous êtes d'accord, je t'enverrai les données de notre départ.

- Ça va rassurer le petit. Il le mérite tellement, si tu savais.

Khell s'assombrit.

- Vous avez tellement de choses à régler entre vous. Maintenant qu'il cerne mieux la vérité, je pense qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir manqué te tuer en une réaction viscérale et irréfléchie !

- Et moi de l'avoir balafré, soupira Albator avant de retourner à sa berline noire.

* * *

Devant partir la première, Salmanille avait été embrassée et câlinée par son mari et ses enfants.

- Toi et moi, nous nous croiserons quand ce sera possible, fit-elle à l'adresse du grand brun balafré. Quant à vous les enfants, nous reviendrons tous les deux, si c'est possible, car ce vol sera extrêmement hasardeux et dangereux.

- Oui, on sera patient, promit Alhannis tandis qu'elle montait dans la limousine qui allait la conduire à sa navette de commandement pour rejoindre son cuirassé en orbite.

Par hasard, ou par instinct, l'adolescent se serra ensuite étroitement, et plus fortement que jamais, contre son père.

- Je t'aime, mon papa ! fit-il d'une voix et dans une pose possessives à l'extrême.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Débordé par les préparatifs de départ pour un vol qui ne pourrait qu'être périlleux et douloureux pour l'amitié, Albator avait néanmoins pris le temps de conduire Alcéllya à sa nouvelle classe puis avait fini avec Alhannis de boucler ses valises pour la Pension.

- Et pour Pouchy ? s'enquit l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu. Maman et toi avez dit à votre retour que sa vie allait un peu changer… J'ai peur pour lui ! Vous n'allez pas l'envoyer dans un enseignement spécialisé, il est si petit ! ?

- Non, le pédopsychiatre a été très clair : il lui faut son environnement familier, les visages connus. C'est donc une maîtresse personnelle qui viendra pour ses cours d'éveil et les cours tout court.

- J'aime mieux ça ! soupira d'aise Alhannis. Mon petit Pouchy est tellement fragile et sensible !

- Le bus de la pension est arrivé, renseigna une bonne. Je fais emporter les derniers bagages de votre fils, Monsieur.

- Je l'y accompagne. Tu es prêt, Alhannis ?

- J'ai hâte de retrouver mes copains, de nouveaux profs, mais je serai impatient de vous revoir, maman et toi ! J'ai un peu peur pour vous aussi, on dirait que tout le monde s'inquiète ici !

- Disons que l'actualité est un peu chargée et qu'elle nous concerne, ta maman et moi, au premier chef. Mais on va résoudre le problème, promis !

- Mais, je le sais parfaitement, mon papa.

Le jeune garçon eut un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Essaye juste de ne pas te faire stupidement tirer dessus par le premier venu !

- Promis.

Poussant doucement son fils devant lui, Albator quitta la chambre.

« Si seulement tu avais idée de qui était ce tireur et pourquoi je n'ai pas remué même d'un muscle… Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont aborder le sujet, vu tes réactions depuis des années. Il vaut mieux que je sache moi-même à quoi m'en tenir et ce vol devrait permettre qu'on se trouve enfin, ou qu'on se perde… Et je n'ai aucune idée du mode d'emploi de cet Alguérande si écorché vif après sa jeune vie de misère et de tortures avant l'entraînement forcené de Khell ! ».

* * *

Albator avait agité la main à l'adresse de l'aîné de ses enfants qui, comme à son habitude, s'était assis tout à l'arrière du bus pour le suivre des yeux et savourer l'au revoir jusqu'au dernier instant.

Le bus disparu également à sa propre vue, il était revenu dans le bâtiment principal du château, se précipitant à sa propre chambre.

Ses propres malles remplies, Albator était demeuré un long moment dans son appartement, la solitude – relative – lui pesant.

L'avenir était tout proche et il le redoutait comme cela n'était jamais arrivé de sa vie !

« Plus de petites misères d'ados, Warius, on va se battre en adultes et chacun avec entre les mains la plus terrible des armes qui existe pour nos clans respectifs : ton _Karyu_, mon _Arcadia_ ! Cette situation est un cauchemar inimaginable, et je n'ai pas besoin d'ordres d'une Flotte que je ne reconnais plus comme mienne, si tu menaces la Terre je dois t'éliminer de la mer d'étoiles ! ».

Le grand brun balafré serra les poings.

« Et je suis sûr que tu as les mêmes pensées à mon égard, Warius ! ».

* * *

Ses cales pleines de munitions, son cœur d'énergie gonflé à la limite de l'implosion, poursuivant son vol de général à la tête des flottes d'invasion de sa République, Warius Zéro était demeuré un long moment dans son appartement, la solitude – relative de sa position et même à son propre bord – lui pesant.

L'avenir était tout proche et il l'attendait impatiemment comme cela n'était jamais arrivé de sa vie !

« Plus de petites misères d'ados, Albator, on va se battre en adultes et chacun avec entre les mains la plus terrible des armes qui existe pour nos clans respectifs : ton _Arcadia_, mon _Karyu_ ! Cette situation est un rêve que je n'espérais plus, et si tu dresses devant moi, corsaire, je dois t'éliminer de la mer d'étoiles ! ».

Le grand brun non balafré serra les poings.

« Et je suis sûr que tu as les mêmes pensées à mon égard, Albator ! On va s'entretuer et je sais déjà que je vais raffoler de cela ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

L'_Arcadia_ avait repris l'espace depuis un mois et son vol avait été aussi tranquille que d'un ennui infini !

Dans sa salle des machines, Maji Takéra se demandait sérieusement s'il servait encore à quelque chose vu que l'omnipotent Grand Ordinateur abritant l'âme du génial ingénieur Toshiro Oyama contrôlait l'entièreté du vaisseau.

Tori-San, le corback noir de son capitaine avait fait irruption quelques instants plus tôt, pourchassant Mi-Kun le chat roux et Mia-Kun la chatte blanche qui se disputaient pour leur part un poisson charnu.

Les évolutions du trio étaient assez hilarantes et Maji riait de fait à s'en faire mal au ventre.

Tori-San le survola soudain en rase motte, manquant lui arracher son bandana marqué de la tête de mort et des tibias croisés, pour aller se poser sur l'épaule du grand brun balafré qui venait d'entrer.

- Capitaine…

Albator fit glisser ses doigts le long du bec jaune du volatile qui repartit ensuite à la poursuite de ses deux amis à quatre pattes.

- Vous venez pour le gamin, capitaine ? reprit le responsable de la salle des machines.

- Oui, mais inutile de lui dire que je suis là. Je voudrais juste savoir comment il se débrouille.

Maji eut un large sourire.

- Khell n'a pas été pour rien le second de la _Janae_ durant tant d'années. Il connaît les vaisseaux sur lesquels il vole de fond en combles. Et en quelques semaines, il a assimilé le principal concernant l'_Arcadia_. Tout cela pour dire qu'Alguérande ne pouvait avoir meilleur instructeur ! C'est un gosse consciencieux, doué, surdoué même, charmant et bosseur. Il fait gentiment ronronner mes réacteurs et je n'ai aucun reproche à son encontre.

- Tu pourras lui dire de passer me voir ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, capitaine !

Maji se frotta le bout du nez.

- Il est juste à côté, il archive des fichiers mémoires. Et il n'est pas armé !

- Je sais, je le lui ai interdit ! Enfin, hormis en cas d'abordage ou d'alerte intrusion, bien évidemment. Mais pourquoi tout le monde me juge incapable de me défendre de ce gosse ? !

- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas envisager de lui faire du mal. Et jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait très envie d'un câlin de votre part…

- Il a dit quelque chose ? questionna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Non, rien, justement. Il se défonce pour ses tâches, mais pour le reste il est fermé comme une huître !

- Il observe, commenta Albator. Il a déjà tellement souffert dans sa courte vie ! Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle désillusion.

- Comme s'il était possible que vous le déceviez ! Il va tout gagner maintenant qu'il vous a près de lui. Il doit juste être patient, ne pas forcer les choses.

- N'oublie pas de me l'envoyer, conclut le grand corsaire balafré en quittant les lieux.

* * *

Albator eut un ricanement à la vue du visiteur qui s'était invité dans son appartement.

- Je t'attendais néanmoins bien plus tôt ! grinça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Aldéran ?

- Figure-toi que ma mort ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Je n'ai pas à me mêler outre mesure de tes affaires. C'est ta vie, ce sont tes emmerdes !

- Je ne le nie pas, je les revendique même, gronda Albator. Mais tu as des antennes bien placées et ça m'aiderait à y voir un peu plus clair…

- Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement de quoi il retourne ! rétorqua le grand rouquin balafré.

Albator fit la grimace.

- Warius a beau être un Militaire, soumis aux ordres de sa hiérarchie, ce n'est pas comme s'il demeurait le simple commandant du _Karyu_ et donc n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Là, il est le général des flottes d'invasion de la République Indépendante, c'est lui qui décide ! Et je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous attaque délibérément… Il a perdu la tête, c'est une certitude, mais pas de sa propre volonté. Soit il s'agit de ma copine Dambale qui arraché mon âme de mon corps, voire Malahèdre qui me pourchassait dans les limbes des Carsinoés et dont Talmaïdès m'a protégé, mais oui les Carsinoés sont derrière cette folie sanguinaire, je les découvre enfin à l'œuvre, au plus près…

- Te voilà directement concerné, remarqua Aldéran, tu ne peux plus faire comme si cette menace n'existait pas, ou n'avait aucune importance.

- Ca va, inutile de me faire la leçon, j'avais parfaitement compris dès l'instant où mon père m'a transmis le message du général Oskrel ! Je vais devoir m'y coller. Mais ce n'est pas pour demain, les unités de Warius sont encore à plusieurs semaines de navigation.

- « Ça », comme tu dis, viendra bien plus vite que prévu, jeta Aldéran en disparaissant soudainement alors que les portes de l'appartement s'ouvraient sur Alguérande.

- Tu m'as fait demander.

- Khell et toi êtes à l'essai à ce bord, j'ai à vous évaluer pour décider que vous y demeurez bien.

- Ce cuirassé est vraiment particulier, complexe, mais je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne… Tu es venu à la salle des machines tout à l'heure, Maji a dû te le rapporter ?

- Fidèlement.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas posé la question ? râla légèrement l'adolescent à la crinière fauve. Je croyais qu'on devait apprendre à se connaître, mais si on ne se parle pas…

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ eut un petit rire, la susceptibilité de son fils intacte sous des dehors placides !

- Maji vient encore de me prier de laisser les choses aller à leur rythme, reprit-il alors plus doucement. Tout est nouveau ici pour toi. Tu as des marques à trouver. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout te sera familier qu'on pourra établir les bases de notre relation. Tu me comprends, Alguérande ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Alguérande, je suis ton papa !

- C'est un mot que je n'ai jamais prononcé. Maji a parfaitement raison, nous avons besoin de temps. Si mon service à bord te satisfait, c'est déjà ça !

- Tout à fait, assura Albator. A partir de la semaine prochaine, tu assisteras Kei à la navigation, il est temps que tu t'intéresses de façon bien réelle !

- Comme il te plaira.

- A présent, va auprès de Toshiro, il a un cours de galactophysique à te dispenser !

- Tout de suite.

Le jeune garçon sorti, Aldéran réapparut, trahissant une vive émotion.

- Qui est-ce ? ! Enfin, je le devine aisément, mais d'où sort-il ? Je n'ai jamais rien perçu de lui et ça ce fut presque comme un séisme qu'il a provoqué en moi alors que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai plus vraiment ressenti d'émotions…

- Une histoire triste et compliquée. Lui, c'est Alguérande, on s'apprivoise mutuellement.

- Il est donc bien issu de toi, une partie s'explique.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot : qu'y a-t-il avec mon fils qui te chamboule ainsi ?

- Albior le Veilleur et moi avons distillé le surnaturel à nos générations futures, ce qui est latent en toi et te donne ce contact si privilégié avec les entités – dans le bon et le mauvais… Mais Alguérande est un produit pur : il a un chromosome doré tout comme moi !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Vu que ses propres pouvoirs la rendaient sensible à l'aura astrale d'Aldéran, et que ce dernier était redevenu bien visible, Clio avait rejoint son ami et son ancêtre de spectre pour une bien étrange conversation.

- Léllanya Khurskonde avait beau être l'essence du mal, elle était très naturelle, si on peut dire, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, amer, toutes ses inquiétudes latentes revenues à la surface, avec une surprise de taille à la clé !

Son œil, noir, se posa sur le grand rouquin à l'identique balafre qui semblait plutôt bien installé dans le fauteuil face à lui, s'étant approprié celui de la Jurassienne !

- Comment expliques-tu cette malédiction sur Alguérande ?

- Mais ce n'est pas une poisse ! protesta Aldéran. C'est un cadeau du monde Bon du surnaturel, concernant notre lignée. Je n'ai pas à épuiser toute mon énergie de fantôme, Alguérande saura se battre.

Le rouquin éleva ses mains devant ses prunelles bleu marine, plus diaphanes que le reste de son corps.

- Oui, j'use toute mon énergie pour communiquer, ce n'est pas normal, j'en ai perdu l'habitude en deux siècles de repos éternel, enfin pas si éternel que cela contrairement à mes espérances !

- Revenons-en aux vivants, si ça ne te gêne pas, siffla Albator. Je ne veux pas de ton fichu chromosome doré pour Alguérande !

- Il me semble que c'est un peu tard, remarqua Aldéran. Ce gamin est né avec !

- Mais, comment, si Léllanya est bien une humaine mortelle ! insista le grand corsaire balafré en martelant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Clio étrangement silencieuse, observatrice.

- Que savais-tu d'elle, en étant son amant de passage, avant d'être sa proie ? interrogea soudain le spectre roux.

- Pas grand-chose… J'ignorais déjà qui j'étais, alors le passé des autres ! gronda Albator en haussant les épaules.

Il eut alors un regard interrogateur, presque suspicieux, sur son ancêtre.

- Et même si dans un délire paranoïaque absolu, on envisageait que Léllanya était une « rejetone » surnaturelle, comment expliquer ta réaction si extrême il y a quelques minutes ? Tout comme toi, Alguérande ne devrait être qu'un hybride entre ces mondes, non ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Alguérande n'est pas un hybride, c'est l'être le plus magnifique mis au monde. Comme si un enfant né de deux héritiers du surnaturel ne pouvait être un prodige unique, surpuissant, rare.

Sans surprise, Clio vit son ami borgne et balafré se lever d'un bond, faisant les cent pas devant la baie vitrée de son salon.

- Si ce gosse l'apprend, il n'y aura jamais aucune entente entre nous. Je l'aurai chargé d'une telle hérédité ! Donc, si je résume : ton héritage surnaturel au fil des générations et celui de Léllanya d'autre part ?

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Un condensé pur, comme je le disais. Deux parents surnaturels, cela n'a rien de commun !

- Dommage que tu sois déjà mort, Alguérande te tuerait pour ton enthousiasme !

- Un gamin comme je les aime !

- Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie, aux sarcasmes, au duel d'ironie ! aboya soudain Clio. Et il n'est pas encore vraiment question d'Alguérande à ce stade. Il y a la problématique que pose Warius depuis des mois !

- Je l'ai déjà expliquée, j'ai tout de suite compris ! coupa Albator.

- Mais tu n'as pas déballé tous les fruits de tes cogitations, insista la Jurassienne. C'est tellement noir, mortel dans tes conclusions ?

Albator serra les dents, répondant d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

Il releva alors légèrement la tête, captant les regards interrogatifs de ses interlocuteurs, enfin d'un seul des deux en réalité.

- Albator ? pria la Jurassienne.

Elle eut elle-même un soupir.

- Je crois que nous trois ici le savons. Mais ça nous fera autant de bien à toi qu'à nous de l'entendre dire à voix haute. Et ensuite, nous souffrirons des tourments d'avenir, enfin sauf le rouquin, quoique…

- Tout ce qui affecte ma lignée me touche, et jamais de tels tourments n'avaient ranimés mon âme de défunt ! Enonce-le, Albator, ce ne sera que la vérité.

Ce dernier prit une bonne inspiration avant de se lancer, ayant reporté son regard sur la paisible et pourtant si traître mer d'étoiles.

- Les Carsinoés ont toujours agi selon le même schéma : elles choisissent un peuple et lui font affronter un ennemi historique ou non, le vainqueur devient la proie suivante et mobilise toutes ses forces pour partir vers d'autres conquêtes, ainsi encore et encore et ce depuis des années. La République de Warius a défait les Farèze, ce qui a fait d'elle la nouvelle force zombie des Carsinoés… Et nous voilà leur victime…

Clio joignit les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine, paniquée, mais ses yeux d'or en amande étincelant de détermination.

- Et vu que tu as décidé d'affronter ton ami pour défendre, entre autres, la Terre où vivent tes autres enfants, si nous l'emportons nous prendrons le rôle préféré des Carsinoés pour désigner leur nouvelle armada !

Albator fixa son ancêtre, soudain très silencieux et même mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas nous protéger ?

Aldéran se leva lentement.

- Je ne suis plus qu'un esprit, je donne tout pour nos entretiens. Je ne réussis qu'une frappe, de temps en temps. Mais ne compte pas sur moi, Albator, tu as le plus puissant des guerriers de tous les mondes sous ton aile.

- Je refuse de mêler Alguérande à ce combat. Il en a eu son saoul depuis sa naissance, il a subi les pires sévices de la part de sa mère. Je suis là pour lui permettre de croire en l'amour et non pour qu'il endure de nouveaux supplices. Car je me doute que ta vie fut tout sauf de repos, Aldéran ?

Le silence du spectre roux fut éloquent.

- Il faut se battre pour la liberté d'existence physique et de l'esprit, lâcha-t-il enfin avant de disparaître.

- Je suis désolée, Albator, murmura Clio.

- J'ai toujours su que j'avais, malheureusement, raison sur toute la ligne ! Mais je me battrai pour cela. Alguérande demeura sauf, il le faut absolument à présent que je suis là pour veiller sur lui !

- Il le sait déjà, et il le découvrira entièrement sous peu, assura-t-elle en l'étreignant amicalement.

Mais en dépit des paroles réconfortantes, Albator n'en crut rien, sachant que le pire était à venir, et très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Comme chaque semaine, depuis son Pensionnat, Alhannis avait utilisé le poste que Toshiro lui avait fait construire, et avait contacté le cuirassé de son père.

- J'ai réussi mes examens, je suis à nouveau premier de ma classe !

- Félicitations, mon grand cœur. Tu as prévenu ton grand-père ?

- Je vais le faire juste après, sourit l'adolescent roux. Je voulais que tu le saches d'abord !

- J'apprécie. Alors, tu pars bien en voyage avec ta classe pour les quinze prochains jours ?

- Oui, on va visitée la vallée des génies de l'informatique, on va pouvoir tout voir, poser toutes les questions qu'on veut et même s'exercer sur leurs machines et peut-être sur les prototypes à venir !

- Ce sera une très belle expérience. Je suis certain que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser.

- Je te raconterai tout à mon retour, promit le jeune garçon. Tu as appelé la maison, Pouchy va bien ?

- Il est en pleine forme !

- J'aurai une semaine de congé à mon retour de voyage, je serai ravi de le retrouver.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant à quelques mètres de son père, Alhannis entendit la voix de Fulker Orhon accueillir le nouveau venu, hors champ de la caméra relayant la discussion.

- Viens, Alguérande, je t'ai préparé un exercice de simulation de tirs. Tu as intérêt à te surpasser car j'ai bien corsé mes paramètres.

Alhannis devint presque aussi rouge que sa chevelure et ses prunelles bleu marine s'enflammèrent.

- Quoi ! ? De quoi ? ! Alguérande est à bord, avec toi ! ? éructa-t-il.

- Je t'expliquerai, fit précipitamment son père en mettant fin à la conversation.

Il se cala dans son fauteuil, la mine fermée.

« Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal se passer pour qu'il l'apprenne… »

* * *

Khélye, la petite amie d'Alhannis était venue à sa chambre et l'avait trouvé en partie dévastée, coussins éventrés, miroir brisé et bibelots renversés ou fracassés.

- Alhie, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Il l'a fait, Khélye, il m'a trahi !

- De quoi parles-tu ? Qui t'a fait quoi ?

- Mon père ! hurla l'adolescent ivre de rage. Il n'en disait plus rien, j'aurais dû me méfier !

- Ah, tu fais allusion à ce frère qu'il recherchait, comprit la jeune fille. Il l'a retrouvé ?

- Si ce n'était que cela ! rugit Alhannis. Alguérande est à bord de l'_Arcadia _! Papa est avec lui, à chaque instant !

- Quand ils reviendront, tu apprendras à le connaître, glissa Khélye.

- Je refuse ! Mon père n'a que nous trois, il n'a pas à ramener un parfait inconnu chez nous ! Je le vomis, je le hais !

- Calme-toi, Alhannis, ça ne sert à rien. Et si ce garçon est bien ton frère…

- Jamais, tu entends ? ! Jamais je ne le considérerai comme tel ! Et que mon père ne me mette pas en sa présence, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? souffla la jeune fille, apeurée.

- Sinon je le tue !

* * *

Après avoir nagé une bonne heure dans la piscine, Alguérande avait vu un message sur son beeper, son père le convoquant à son bureau.

L'adolescent s'était douché, séché et rhabillé avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

- Je suis là, fit-il après être entré dans une pièce vide.

Il patienta quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la porte menant aux appartement privés de son père.

- Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

- On a failli attendre.

- J'ai fait du plus vite possible…

- Bon anniversaire, Alguérande, fit Albator en s'écartant pour dévoiler la pièce montée qu'il dissimulait jusque là.

Khell était bien évidemment présent, ainsi que Clio, et les « instructeurs » du jeune garçon : Kei, Fulker et Maji.

Alguérande avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, était devenu blanc comme un linge, et finalement s'était mis légèrement à trembler.

- Viens souffler tes bougies, pria doucement son père en le prenant par les épaules pour le pousser vers le gâteau alors que Clio et Kei faisaient sauter les serpentins.

Alguérande trembla encore plus à la vue de paquets enrubannés sur une petite table.

- Je vais avoir tous ces cadeaux ? souffla-t-il, les yeux humides.

- Oui, forcément ! répondit Albator, légèrement surpris.

- Les précédents anniversaires étaient bien plus modestes, expliqua alors Khell. Plus confidentiels aussi. Nous nous partagions le gâteau et il ouvrait mon présent. Et, évidemment, jusqu'à ses sept ans, sa mère ne lui avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de ce dernier point… Maintenant, ça va changer !

Une inconnue à la longue et magnifique chevelure blonde tranchant sur ses habits noirs s'était approchée d'Alguérande, apportant elle-même son cadeau.

- Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mais, un cosmogun bien sûr !

Les bouchons de champagne sautèrent et des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes et ayant retrouvé tous ses moyens, Alguérande savoura sa première vraie fête d'anniversaire.

- Merci, papa, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du grand corsaire balafré.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Au SOS, l'_Arcadia_ avait mit ses réacteurs à puissance maximale et s'était dirigé vers les coordonnées d'où était partie la balise de détresse.

Khell et Alguérande partageant le même appartement, l'ancien second de la _Janae_ avait été le premier à finir de s'apprêter pour rejoindre la passerelle.

- C'est une véritable alerte depuis que nous sommes partis, il faut que nous soyons à la hauteur, Algie, et que nous ne gênions personne. Fais exactement ce que te dira Maji !

- Oui, j'ai été bien briefé.

Et alors que la sirène du bord vrillait toujours les oreilles, ils gagnèrent leurs postes respectifs.

* * *

Kei eut un soupir.

- Nous arrivons trop tard, je ne capte plus aucun signe de vie à bord.

- Ce vaisseau rond et plat était un cargo commercial, à peine armé, et il a été atomisé, littéralement mis en pièces ! Cela me rappelle certains souvenirs…

- Sauf qu'aucun Pirate n'a gravé sa marque sur la coque pour en revendiquer la destruction, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Au vu des impacts, je compte quatre agresseurs, renseigna Toshiro qui de ses senseurs de Grand Ordinateur avait analysé l'épave. Et bien que ça ait été un massacre, je dénote quelque chose d'extrêmement précis, de réfléchi. Cela ne ressemble pas aux Pirates.

La blonde seconde du cuirassé se tourna vers le grand corsaire balafré.

- Tu crois qu'on est tombés dessus ? questionna-t-elle.

- Depuis le temps qu'on les cherche, ils sont signalés partout et on n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un drapeau Indépendant, gronda Albator.

- Tu penses sérieusement que Warius a pu ordonner un acte aussi vil ? s'étrangla Toshiro.

- Détruire et tuer pour le plaisir ça ressemble bien aux Carsinoés, maugréa encore son ami balafré. Warius n'a certainement plus une seule pensée cohérente autonome, comme tous ceux de sa République car il est impossible qu'une action aussi insensée que de s'attaquer à la Terre et autres flottes de défense sur leur route n'ait pas provoqué un tollé de protestations !

- Que faisons-nous, capitaine ? fit Kei.

- On récupère la boîte noire de ce cargo et on transmet les coordonnées de sa position à la compagnie qui l'a affrété. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire et…

L'_Arcadia_ vibra sur toute sa structure, se couchant même à demi sur son tribord, alors que des incendies consécutifs aux tirs reçus se déclenchaient sur tous les ponts.

- En plein dans le filet à ce qu'on dirait et nous avons été un beau papillon, maugréa Albator en reprenant le contrôle de la barre pour stabiliser son cuirassé.

De fait, les quatre croiseurs qui avaient attaqué et détruit le cargo de transport, apparurent alors, ayant opéré une sorte de tenaille autour du cuirassé.

Mais un cinquième appareil baissa son bouclier d'invisibilité et déjà projeté le feu de Saint-Elme se dirigea droit sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Très bien, puisque tu es décidé à jouer à ça, Warius, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Feu à volonté, tirs au but, pour le détruire !

- Comme si ça pouvait suffire, grinça Toshiro. Le _Karyu_ est coriace, comme nous le sommes… Et c'est Warius !

- C'est son enveloppe charnelle, mais son esprit est mort, je ne sais même pas s'il sera possible de le récupérer par la suite ! marmonna encore Albator. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : on doit se dégager et pour cela faire le plus de mal possible à nos ennemis.

- Mais ce sont les soldats de la République Indépendante, les hommes de Warius… glissa Kei, atterrée par la réalité de ce qu'elle redoutait depuis leur départ !

- Ils veulent nous réduire en pièces, nous avons à faire de même ! rugit son capitaine. Les croiseurs ont beau être de moyen tonnage, nous sommes en infériorité sur tous les plans, nous devons nous dégager ! Nous aurons une meilleure chance une autre fois, et nous devrons être mieux préparés ! Toshiro, ouvre-moi une issue pour un saut spatio-temporel !

- Je fais au plus vite, cliqueta le Grand Ordinateur en mobilisant toutes ses facultés pour sauver le cuirassé et son équipage !

* * *

- Toujours aussi roué, ce vieux corsaire, sourit le général du _Karyu_. Enfin, plutôt son ami électronique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre de fuite et il a plongé dedans ! Nous le retrouverons plus tard, pas de soucis. Sans compter qu'il suffira à nouveau d'un bel appât pour l'attirer !

Warius se leva.

- Le combat est fini, faute d'un adversaire. Nous nous replions et nous poursuivons vers les Héliades que nous attaquerons afin d'assurer nos arrières pour progresser plus avant dans notre invasion, ordonna-t-il. Je retourne à mon appartement, qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

Se dirigeant vers les portes, il s'arrêta devant un bel éphèbe au teint légèrement de brique et à la chevelure bleu pâle.

- A présent, le jour est tout proche où j'aurai à recourir à tes talents particuliers, Gordan.

- A votre service, général ! sourit le dénommé Gordan en longue et lourde tunique couleur d'or.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Kei et Clio avaient laissé leur capitaine exprimer sa rage et sa frustration.

- Jamais on n'avait autant joué avec mes pieds ! En temps ordinaire, Warius est totalement dépourvu d'imagination, mais là il a fait preuve de machiavélisme : il a utilisé ce malheureux cargo et son équipage, il nous a canardé sans l'once d'une hésitation et il a été jusqu'à nous laisser une fenêtre de fuite !

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression, risqua la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ en moulante combinaison bleu azur.

- Dambale a séparé mon âme de ce corps, et pourtant elle aurait pu me tuer d'un battement de cils, vitupéra encore le grand corsaire balafré. Mais une éternité de tourments était une perspective bien plus jouissive pour elle et ses sœurs. Et vu qu'il est sous leur contrôle, Warius réagi comme elles ! Il savait qu'il ne nous dégommerait pas en un affrontement, que même à cinq contre un ce serait un combat de folie, mais nous écraser avec cette supériorité numérique ne présentait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il nous a donc permis de filer, exactement comment et là où il l'avait décidé.

Albator eut un rugissement puissant.

- Je dois le reconnaître, Dambale a extrait de lui le meilleur du génie stratège, mais en usant également des démons sommeillant en lui pour le pousser aux pires recours, poursuivit-il. Celui que je vais devoir affronter n'a rien à voir avec celui dont j'ai étudié le dossier et les tactiques. Je me suis trompé sur ce point et j'aurais pu le payer au prix fort si Warius n'avait voulu faire durer le plaisir !

Se reprenant légèrement, il retrouva une partie de ses réflexes.

- Nos dégâts, Kei ?

- On a pas mal encaissé, mais les épaisseurs de coques ont tenu bon et les incendies et autres explosions se sont révélés superficiels. Rien d'inquiétant, capitaine. Nous pouvons poursuivre en procédant aux réparations sans avoir besoin d'assistance.

- Mais je l'espère bien ! se révolta encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Cinq ans durant, j'ai dû me débrouiller, avec le _Deathsaber_ puis l'_Arcadia_, Lothar n'autorisant aucun de ses capitaines à prier pour de l'aide, nous laissant au contraire à la merci du premier rival venu pour profiter de ces moments de faiblesse !

Du poing, il martela le panneau de boiseries le plus proche.

- Warius a gagné ce point, largement. J'ai intérêt à être meilleur, la prochaine fois, car je doute qu'il me fasse plusieurs fois cadeau de ma propre vie !

- Albator, un appel du centre hospitalier, prévint Toshiro.

- Nous avons des blessés ?

- Alguérande vient d'y être admis…

* * *

Bien qu'il meure d'envie de se précipiter dans la salle des urgences où se trouvait celui qu'il avait pratiquement élevé, Khell s'effaça devant le père qui venait de faire irruption.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, put-il juste souffler à l'ouragan qui l'avait dépassé sans le voir ni l'entendre.

- Alguérande ! glapit Albator en entrant dans la pièce de soins.

- Je vais bien, assura l'adolescent, noir de fumée de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements lacérés par les éclats de verre, couvert de sueur et la respiration irrégulière.

- Oui, il a juste respiré trop de fumée en éteignant les feux de la salle des machines, assura Surlis le Doc Mécanoïde.

- Algie a sauvé mes réacteurs, intervint Maji – au demeurant dans le même état physique que son apprenti - en poussant lui aussi la porte. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Toshiro, on a des sas de décompression qui rendent la salle vulnérable et il va donc falloir les blinder davantage.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez sortir, messieurs, fit Surlis. Algie va se doucher et je vais soigner ses coupures avant de le renvoyer à son appartement, si tu lui accordes la fin de sa journée, capitaine ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et si quelqu'un peut lui rapporter des vêtements, finit le Mécanoïde.

- Je les ai, murmura Khell, ayant forcé l'entrée trop angoissé. Alguérande ?

- Ca va, Khell ! répéta Alguérande avant que Surlis n'applique à nouveau le masque à oxygène sur son visage pour le soulager.

Et dans les prunelles grises du jeune garçon, les trois visiteurs relevèrent à nouveau de l'étonnement face à leurs inquiétudes collectives à son égard.

- Tu as été un bon apprenti, Algie.

- Je suis fier, Alguérande.

- Tu as sauvé mon cuirassé !

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Khell vint ouvrir les portes de l'appartement à son capitaine.

- Le petit va bien !

- Je sais. J'ai parlé à Surlis avant de venir. Je peux le voir ?

- Evidemment ! Alguérande se repose dans sa chambre, je lui ai gardé son dîner au chaud.

- Merci.

- Il y a quoi dans ton petit paquet, Albator ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Khell. Pas encore une terrible arme de mort comme celle apportée par cette blonde toute de noire vêtue ? !

Albator marqua un temps d'hésitation.

- C'est mon doudou. Je l'avais donné à Alhannis mais il n'en a plus voulu à ses cinq ans. C'est un simple appeau pour oiseaux, pas pour les piéger ou les tuer mais les apprivoiser.

- Alguérande va adorer !

- Je l'ignorais mais ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir, conclut Albator en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Alguérande.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Pour son jour de relâche, Alguérande était venu en milieu d'après-midi sur la passerelle, auprès de Khell.

Il discutait depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

L'adolescent vit son père venir à lui, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres personnes présentes, ni à Kei qui agitait pourtant les bras comme un sémaphore pour attirer son attention.

- Je peux te parler, Alguérande ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu nous excuses, Khell, fit Albator en prenant le jeune garçon par le bras pour l'attirer à l'écart, près des machines à café.

Surpris, intrigué, Khell ne les quitta pas du regard, vit le grand corsaire balafré sortir des papiers de la serviette qu'il avait apportée avec lui et Alguérande signer plusieurs documents.

Albator repartit aussitôt, toujours indifférent à sa blonde seconde qui afficha alors tous les signes d'une profonde vexation.

Khell sourit à l'adolescent qui s'était rassis à côté de lui.

- Que te voulait-il ?

- Papa a introduit une demande officielle pour lancer la procédure.

- En quel but ? insista Khell.

- Pour que je porte son nom.

- Quoi « Albator » ? ironisa l'ancien Pirate pour réfréner son émotion.

- Idiot ! rit le jeune garçon en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule de son poing. Celui avec lequel il est venu au monde. Il tient beaucoup à ce que je m'appelle Waldenheim !

- J'en suis tellement heureux pour toi, Algie. Et toi, que ressens-tu.

Alguérande passa les doigts dans ses longues mèches fauves en bataille.

- C'est étrange. Ce que je vis depuis le départ est tellement surprenant, inattendu et en même temps espéré ! Je n'ai plus aucun doute : il m'aime, juste pour moi, et il ne demande rien en échange, prenant ce que je lui offre. Je suppose que ça se rapproche du bonheur… Il m'arrive de pleurer, toutes ces émotions, trop d'émotions, est-ce que le bonheur fait couler les larmes ?

- Un bonheur trop intense, oui, je crois, sourit tendrement Khell en étreignant les jeunes épaules. Il n'était que temps que tu le connaisses, après ces années de sévices, de souffrances et d'abandon ! Ton père t'aimera inconditionnellement, jusqu'à son dernier souffle !

- Comment fait-il ? s'étonna alors l'adolescent, un sincère étonnement sur son beau visage que ne défigurait pas la balafre.

- Quoi donc ? insista Khell tout en se doutant de ce que soulevait celui qui avait tant d'années son petit protégé.

- Comment peut-il aimer l'enfant né des viols qu'il a subis ? Je dois les lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il pose son œil sur moi !

Khell eut un doux sourire.

- Les enfants ne sont jamais coupables des péchés, volontaires ou non, de leurs parents. Tu n'as pas demandé à venir au monde, d'une telle mère, et ta jeune vie ne fut qu'un interminable martyre… Je n'osais espérer un tel bonheur pour toi. Et puis, en devenant un Waldenheim, tu pourras demander à ce qu'on fasse de la chirurgie réparatrice pour ta balafre.

Soudain rêveur, Alguérande passa le bout de deux doigts sur la cicatrice de sa joue.

- Dans les buissons du château, il m'avait dit de la considérer comme la « marque de famille ». Il avait raison.

Les prunelles grises s'illuminèrent.

- J'en suis très fier !

* * *

De méchante humeur, la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ avait déboulé dans l'appartement de son capitaine, interrompant un duo entre un violoniste et une harpiste.

- J'avais des infos importantes pour toi, Albator !

- Et moi j'avais quelque chose de primordial à faire avec mon fils ! rétorqua sèchement Albator sans cesser de jouer sur son violon noir, un modèle de Giguntark rarissime et parfait, de son bouton à sa tête en passant par la caisse de résonnance sans égal possible. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'ai retrouvé Warius.

- Pas mon problème ! On finit à peine de réparer.

- Il est sur le point de s'attaquer aux colonies civiles des Héliades… Et l'Arche des Carsinômes n'est pas loin, ils ne pourront pas se défendre puisque les Carsinoés sont du côté de Warius et donc ne réparerons pas automatiquement le vaisseau…

- Elles ont dit que le vaisseau était vivant, il est possible qu'ils n'aient pas besoin des femmes papillons ? avança Albator en reposant délicatement l'instrument de musique dans son étui. Les colonies ont de l'armement ?

- Oui, mais ça ne tiendra pas face à un cuirassé et des croiseurs de guerre, face au génie mauvais de Warius… Nous devons nous détourner de notre route actuelle au plus vite pour être là à temps. Et toi seul peut l'ordonner.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? aboya le grand corsaire balafré avec une absolue mauvaise foi ! Toshiro !

- Je modifie notre vol. Selon mes premiers calculs on pourra s'interposer entre les stations spatiales des colonies Héliades et la flottille de Warius.

- On peut espérer de l'appui ? questionna encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Kei mit un moment avant de répondre.

- L'_Ephaïstor_ de ta femme peut nous rejoindre.

- J'aurais préféré n'importe qui, sauf elle, ce sera chaud !

- Je sais, je suis désolée, murmura Kei.

- Au moins, je connaîtrai ma partenaire sur le bout des doigts, essaya de se rassurer Albator avec un soupir. Ne me dérange plus avant que nous ne soyons en position, Kei !

Devant les portes de l'appartement, la blonde se retourna.

- Je vais quitter l'_Arcadia_, capitaine, jeta-t-elle tout de trac.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étrangla ce dernier. C'est bien le moment pour…

- Depuis le temps que tu m'encourages à épouser mon éternel fiancé ! essaya de rire Kei. Oui, je veux l'épouser et lui donner un enfant tant qu'il est encore temps. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin auprès de lui. Je finirai ce vol, Albator, ensuite j'irai vivre ma vie.

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur de l'univers, sourit Albator. Tu me manqueras.

- Non, pas tant que ça.

- Mais…

- Si je te manquais, cela aurait signifié que tu aurais prêté attention à moi depuis le tout début, quasi. Et ce n'est pas avec Salmanille que tu te serais marié, tout comme moi avec mon éternel fiancé.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que…

- Comme d'hab., tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a juste sous ton nez, capitaine, fit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Nous avons tous les deux le bonheur auquel nous avions droit, là tout est au mieux.

- Oups…

- Je supervise notre vol, ne t'occupe que d'Alguérande. Les combats à venir seront pires que tout et il n'y est pas préparé !

- Promis.

Et Kei sortie, le duo reprit sa musique.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Non, garde le regard sur ton tir une fois avoir pressé la gâchette, accompagne-le jusqu'à ce que tu aies atteint ta cible ! Tu es déconcentré au possible, je ne peux le tolérer !

- Ca fait des heures que je suis en simulation… Et comment suivre ton conseil quand je suis cerné d'ennemis à abattre ?

- Une chose à la fois. Tirer doit être le prolongement de ton bras, de ton cerveau. Ensuite, tu pourras le faire en rafales mieux que si tu avais un pisto-mitrailleur !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Je pensais Khell un maître impitoyable, il y avait mieux !

- Du moment que tu ne dis pas « pire », s'amusa Albator.

- Je n'oserais pas !

- Des nèfles ! Tu es un garçon qui ne redoute rien…

- Pourquoi je perçois de la douleur et de la colère dans ce propos, papa ?

Albator se détourna.

- Si tu as survécu et supporté toutes les tortures de ta jeune vie, rien ne te brisera jamais. Et certainement pas moi. Mais si tu veux vivre dans ce monde insensé, tu dois pouvoir tuer, pour vivre.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de raisonnement, c'est celui…

- … d'un fou sanguinaire ? Je ne le nie pas. J'ai eu l'enseignement du Roi des Pirates, je ne pourrai jamais m'en défaire. Mais aussi cruel et protecteur que ce fut, je survis, c'est le principal, pour ceux que j'aime et que j'ai à protéger avant tout !

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai jamais… gémit l'adolescent à la crinière fauve. Je ne veux pas tirer sur qui que ce soit, et certainement plus sur toi !

- On le pense tous, sincèrement, on le souhaite. Mais c'est la vie qui nous forge. Et moi je veux t'aguerrir sur certains points avant que tu ne sois envoyé au sol, définitivement. Je dois t'endurcir, je dois t'apprendre, il me faut faire en sorte que tu aies toutes les armes – et pas uniquement dans la main… Il le faut !

- Je sais. Tu le fais pour moi, mais c'est dur. Maman ne le faisait que pour me faire du mal, je crois…

- Toshiro a dû user de ses programmes de sensibilité, ou simplement parler avec son cœur. Il a commenté pour sa part que je te menais à la trique, sans bâton ! Mais j'ai peu de temps, il le faut…

- Je comprends, j'apprécie même. Je ne dois pas être une charge ou un danger, si d'autres devaient se préoccuper de moi ou me protéger en pleine situation d'urgence ! Mais là, je n'ai plus un poil de sec, je suis épuisé et je meurs de faim, je ne vois presque plus ma cible… Je ne saurai pas…

- Bien, on va tenter autre chose.

Albator tapota l'épaule de son fils à la chevelure fauve, et le quitta, pour réapparaître ensuite dans la salle des tirs proprement dits.

Il tira son gravity saber.

- Maintenant, vas-y, sinon c'est moi qui te dégomme !

- Mais…

- Tu as un pistolet d'entraînement, tu ne me feras aucun mal, j'aurai juste une infime trace de brûlure sur mes vêtements. En revanche je peux t'envoyer au tapis ! En joue, Alguérande, car moi je n'hésiterai pas !

- Mais…

Le gravity saber cracha son feu destructeur, fondant la vitre blindée de la stalle d'entraînement, pour la traverser et faire une trace profonde dans le mur derrière Alguérande.

- Si tu veux jouer, gronda alors le jeune garçon en tirant à six reprises, avant de se reprendre et de baisser son arme.

- Papa ?

Albator rejoignit son fils.

- Bravo, mon grand !

Et il désigna les six impacts encore fumants sur sa combinaison de fin cuir, les traces sur le blanc de la tête de mort qui marquait sa poitrine.

- Je ne voulais pas… souffla Alguérande, devenu blême.

Albator sourit néanmoins.

- Tu as réussi ton test. Je suis content de toi. Félicitations !

- Je ne veux pas tuer…

Albator étreignit longuement les épaules frissonnantes de son fils.

- Personne, enfin presque personne, ne le veut. Mais je te le martèle : il faut survivre dans ces univers de folie ! Et il vaut souvent mieux tirer le premier.

Alguérande leva ses yeux humides sur son père.

- Comment est-ce que je saurai que j'agis, pour le bien ?

- Ton immense cœur te guidera, tu ne te tromperas jamais. Tu es bien meilleur que moi et je remettrais ma vie entre tes mains, tout comme je la donnerais pour toi.

- Mais je ne veux d'aucune de ces deux hypothèses ! protesta Alguérande en se serrant contre la poitrine de son père, la joue et l'oreille à hauteur de son cœur, l'entendant battre doucement.

- J'aimerais songer que tu n'auras jamais à le faire, murmura Albator en pressant et relâchant machinalement les épaules du jeune garçon. Mais je veux t'armer pour l'avenir. Tu dois pouvoir te défendre, même quand je ne suis pas là.

- Je sais, merci, papa !

- Tu peux aller te reposer.

De sa manche, Alguérande épongea son front ruisselant de sueur.

- Je veux encore m'entraîner. Je t'apporterai l'enregistrement de mes résultats.

- Mais, j'espère bien !

Son père sur le seuil de la salle de tir, il entendit l'appel de son fils à la chevelure fauve.

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? fit Alguérande, d'une toute petite voix.

Albator revint vers lui et posa des lèvres ferventes et affectueuses sur son front.

- Et maintenant, explose-moi les mannequins d'entraînement !

- Promis, papa !

* * *

Réveillé par l'alerte vocale de Toshiro, Albator s'agita légèrement sous la couette de son lit à drapés.

- Quoi ? Une alerte, un danger ?

La voix synthétique du Grand Ordinateur eut un rire.

- Toujours les grandes envolées, toi. Tu es aussi dépourvu d'imagination que Warius !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai les résultats des exercices d'Alguérande et il est meilleur au tir que toi à son âge !

- Bonne nouvelle ! Je peux me rendormir, maintenant ?

- A ta guise, marmotte !

Et ce fut sourire aux lèvres qu'Albator replongea dans le sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12

_Crédit : _Erkhatellwanshir est la fille de Bob l'Octodian, qui tout comme son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés et je dois à son amitié de me permettre de les utiliser

**12.**

- Des entrepôts transformés en salles d'entraînement à échelle réelle pour Alguérande. Ça me rappelle l'un des camps de formation où j'ai été… Ce qui me donne à penser…

- Quoi donc, Aldéran ? Et, s'il te plaît, je pourrais me réveiller de cette entrevue reposé et non vanné ? Mais cet échange, ce n'est pas moi que ça éprouve le plus. Tu es faible, surnaturellement parlant, ça t'épuise. Désolé. Quelle est ta question, Aldéran ?

- De mon vivant, les Skendromme étaient les héritiers directs des colons terriens, le sang pur. Nous étions une des familles les plus puissantes de Ragel, la planète où j'ai vécu et élevé les miens. Comment sommes-nous revenus à Heiligenstadt ? D'ailleurs, à mon époque, la Terre n'était plus qu'une planète poubelle, morte, sans vie ! ?

- Ton Albator de père et une partie de ton ascendance surnaturelle furent gommés de la fresque généalogique… Je ne peux que te parler de ce que je sais, Aldéran. Les chantiers navals de ton nom furent avalés à leur tour, tes descendants ont touché le pactole mais ils ont fini par vouloir quitter Ragel, une Maya Skendromme a épousé un Siegfried Waldenheim. Et la boucle fut bouclée ! La Terre avait fini par être assainie, le sol et les eaux sauvés, elle a renaît, plus belle et puissante que jamais ! J'y suis né, j'y ai été si heureux, avec mon père, avant que Lothar Grudge ne prenne le contrôle de ma vie, ne la change, et avant que je ne reprenne le contrôle ! Qu'importe le passé, Alguérande, nous posons les bases du passé sur notre présent.

- Heu, je ne suis pas Alguérande, je suis Aldéran ! Mais je te comprends. Tu commences à ne plus avoir besoin de moi, et il y a Alguérande pour reprendre le flambeau, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je le guiderai dans ses premiers pas, le moment venu. A bientôt, Albator !

Aldéran disparu, Albator étreignit son oreiller, y enfonçant sa joue, sourire aux lèvres, poursuivant ses songes.

* * *

- La zone des Héliades est quasiment dépourvue de tout objet céleste, un soleil mais seulement deux planètes dans cette galaxie, ce qui fait que les colonies se sont établies dans des stations spatiales en forme de grappes, tout partout. Elles sont parfaitement stables et ne dérivent pas d'un iota. Ce sont dès lors des cibles de choix pour la folie de Warius, conclut Kei.

- Si dispersées, il sera difficile de les protéger et elles composent autant d'objectifs, approuva le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il faudra repérer la flottille Indépendante sans hésitation possible, sinon les distances ne nous permettront pas d'arriver à temps. Et vu que la dernière fois nous avons été incapables de les détecter…

- J'ai amélioré nos scans, intervint Toshiro. On devrait au moins percevoir une infime signature énergétique. D'ailleurs, l'autre fois, même si ce fut un brin trop tard, le _Karyu_ s'est trahi en recourant au Feu de Saint-Elme !

- Ce fut trop juste. On ne peut pas espérer qu'il se dévoile au moment de la frappe, maugréa Albator. Il faut absolument que tu nous les localises, Toshy ! A propos de position, où est l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille ?

- Nous devrions accrocher son signal d'ici quelques minutes. Elle doit juste être hors limite de notre portée, renseigna Khell.

Albator referma ses doigts sur l'une des poignées de la grande barre en bois alors que son opérateur radar venait vers lui.

- Algie était déjà parti quand je me suis levé. Où l'as-tu affecté cette fois ?

- Il file un coup de main à Doc Surlis qui fait l'inventaire du centre hospitalier.

- Quoi, aucun entraînement particulier ? sourit Khell.

- Alguérande vient d'avoir quatorze ans, il est tout à fait capable de se gérer. Tu l'as élevé en ce sens ! Il fera ce qu'il veut de ses temps libres – en salles de détente ou d'exercices.

Khell se frotta le bout du nez.

- A ce sujet, je suppose que tu vas un de ces tous prochains jours l'aborder…

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Albator.

- Tu vas vouloir qu'Alguérande occupe une des chambres de ton appartement, que j'y fasse déménager ses affaires ?

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de le séparer de toi.

- Tu es son père, il n'est que normal qu'il soit au plus près de toi ! insista Khell.

- Il est temps aussi qu'il prenne son indépendance, vis-à-vis de nous deux, rectifia alors le grand corsaire balafré. Le moment est venu pour lui d'avoir son propre appartement ! Je suis son père, mais il est hors de question que tu sortes de sa vie, comment pourrais-je oublier que tu l'as sauvé de sa folle de mère, que tu lui as donné un équilibre et qu'il a enfin pu s'épanouir en étant aimé !

- Ce ne fut pas grand-chose à côté de ce que tu lui offres désormais.

- Ce fut important, appuya Albator.

A un bip de sa console, Khell y retourna rapidement.

- Je peux te passer Salmanille, capitaine.

* * *

En fin de journée, les deux cuirassés s'étaient retrouvés bord à bord et la capitaine de la Flotte Terrestre avait rejoint celui de son mari.

- Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas vu Clio s'éclipser, remarqua Salmanille en sortant de la chambre pour regagner le salon alors qu'ils avaient fêté leurs retrouvailles sans grand besoin de paroles.

- Elle a un talent certain pour se retirer en toute discrétion. Elle occupera son studio toutes les fois où tu viendras me retrouver.

- Il est vrai que c'est mieux pour sa tranquillité vu comme tu me fais monter aux rideaux ! gloussa Salmanille. Les cicatrices de ton ventre ont disparu, tout est pour le mieux !

Albator sortit du seau à glace la bouteille de vin blanc qu'il y avait glissée à son arrivée, lui servit un verre, préférant pour sa part le red bourbon des caves d' Erkhatellwanshir l'Octodiane, la fille de Bob et patronne des _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

- Avant que nous n'abordions notre stratégie pour contre les projets de Warius, il y a un sujet dont nous devons encore discuter, reprit-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc à ajouter ? Je me suis entretenue plusieurs fois avec ce garçon, il tient de toi à un point inimaginable ! Je serai très heureuse qu'il fasse partie de notre famille.

- Attends quand même de le rencontrer enfin physiquement, sourit Albator. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais rien voulu t'imposer à son sujet.

Salmanille sourit, jouant machinalement avec ses courtes boucles blondes qu'elle enroulait autour de son doigt.

- Alguérande est ton fils, il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais eu réellement besoin du test ADN pour en avoir la certitude ! Il n'est donc que normal qu'il intègre la famille, porte ton nom !

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de son mari qui s'était curieusement assombri.

- Quoi, tu as changé d'avis ? ! J'en doute ! Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

- Les, trop nombreuses, fois où j'ai eu la maladresse d'évoquer Alguérande, ça a mis Alhannis hors de lui… Je crains qu'il ne le prenne très très mal !

- Mais non, assura son épouse. Il tombera sous le charme, lui aussi, c'est inévitable.

- Il m'a paru extrêmement remonté quand il a découvert la présence d'Alguérande à bord.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il ne me parle plus… marmonna Albator.

- Encore ! Qu'importe, dans un mois, nous avons deux semaines à passer à la maison, Alhannis fera alors la connaissance de son frère et tout ira bien !

- J'espère… Mais on n'aurait pas dû précipiter les choses, les faire tous se rencontrer avant…

- Il fallait rassurer Alguérande, l'assurer de sa place, et donc nous avons pris les bonnes décisions, Albator !

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent alors sur Alguérande qui demeura debout dans l'entrée, indécis.

Son père se leva et alla vers lui.

- Comme nous nous en étions entretenus toi et moi, je te laisse avec Salmanille, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance. Moi, je vais sur la passerelle ! Ensuite tu finiras de t'installer dans tes pénates.

Et il quitta l'appartement.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Alors que l'_Arcadia_ était en état d'alerte maximal, Alguérande eut la surprise de voir son père entrer dans le petit bureau où on l'avait installé pour passer en revue les stocks du centre hospitalier.

Ce dernier fronça le sourcil.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller après avoir éteint ton ordinateur ? aboya-t-il.

- En salle des machines bien sûr. Maji aura besoin de tous quand ça pètera avec la flottille de Warius !

- Hors de question. Tu restes ici. Le centre hospitalier est l'endroit le plus sûr !

- Mais j'ai un poste à tenir, protesta l'adolescent. Si pas à la salle des machines, sur la passerelle, ou encore à la centrale de commandes des tourelles de canons !

- Tous ces lieux sont bien trop exposés, rétorqua sèchement Albator.

- Je suis un membre d'équipage, je ne peux quand même pas rester les bras croisés !

- Tu es un enfant. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

La prunelle marron du grand corsaire balafré brilla d'ironie.

- La dernière fois, après le combat, tu as fini ici. Autant que tu n'en bouges pas !

- Si tu crois être drôle ?

- Je ne le suis jamais à quelques minutes de livrer bataille ! Restes ici, Alguérande, c'est un ordre !

- Et si je désobéis ? tenta encore le jeune garçon, véritablement sur pieds de guerre lui aussi. Tu vas me battre ? J'ai le cuir solide !

- Comme si j'avais seulement rudoyé un seul de mes enfants ! Si tu passes outre cet ordre, je te mets aux fers pour le reste du voyage !

- Je n'apprendrai jamais rien si tu me suprotèges ainsi, glissa Alguérande, calmé.

- Disons qu'il est trop tôt. Je te veux en retrait, pour le moment. J'ai ta parole que tu ne tenteras rien d'inconsidéré ?

- Promis, papa.

- Bien. On se revoit tout à l'heure, jeta Albator en faisant demi-tour.

Empoignant la grande barre de bois, Albator leva ensuite la tête vers l'écran géant qui lui renvoyait les images de l'_Ephaïstor_ de sa femme, alors que l'autre fenêtre affichée demeurait vide.

- Tu es sûr que Warius est là ? interrogea-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai pisté et recoupé les échos enregistrés depuis soixante-douze heures et ça nous mène ici, assura Toshiro. Ces stations jumelles sont les plus grandes de la colonie. Elles défaites, les autres ne se risqueront guère à se défendre lorsque les vaisseaux de la Flotte Indépendant se présenteront à elle. Plus que mes recherches, c'est un objectif hautement stratégique. Warius ne peut donc que venir ici !

- Je sais que c'est ce que nous avons déduit, mais les enjeux sont si importants. Si nous nous trompons…

- J'ai tiré les mêmes conclusions, assura Salmanille depuis son _Ephaïstor_. Nous ne pouvons être tous les trois dans l'erreur !

- Sois très prudente, Salma. Le _Karyu_ fera de moi une affaire très personnelle mais il ne te loupera si tu lui offres la possibilité d'un tir au but !

- Ça ira très bien. Et que Warius ne commette pas non plus l'erreur que je puisse le verrouiller au tir ! siffla-t-elle rageusement.

- Salma, nous sommes en inquiétante infériorité numérique, l'avantage est largement pour eux… Et pourtant nous ne devons pas oublier que notre ami et nos alliés d'avant sont sur le _Karyu_ et que les croiseurs sont composés d'équipage à la base innocents.

- Comme s'ils allaient nous faire le moindre quartier, releva sèchement Toshiro. Albator, même si c'est dur, tu dois considérer que l'âme de Warius est détruite, morte. Car lui ne te passera rien !

Le grand corsaire balafré soupira et ne dit plus rien.

* * *

- Vous savez, commandant Zéro, je crois qu'ils savent pertinemment que nous sommes là, notre bouclier d'invisibilité ne nous sert à rien ! remarqua Shizuo Ishikura.

- Notre cible ne faisait effectivement aucun doute. Et Albator et Salmanille ne sont pas des débutants, ricana Warius. Il était évident qu'ils seraient là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

- Est-ce que j'aurai à intervenir ? interrogea Gordan le Storien au teint de brique et à la chevelure bleu pâle.

- Non, pas encore.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour m'envoyer, commandant ? Je suis un tueur, le compteur tourne en permanence !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes finances, vous êtes payé chaque jour rubis sur l'ongle, gronda Warius.

- Avez-vous tous vos renseignements ?

- C'était déjà une certitude mais maintenant c'est Albator lui-même qui a rendu la chose officielle : cet Alguérande est exclusivement son fils, le nom de sa mère en passe d'être effacé des registres. Il vient de le retrouver, je vais le lui ravir ! Mais attendons, Gordan, car il se pourrait que je puisse faire d'une pierre deux coups…

- Vous pensez à ses autres fils, c'est bien ça ?

De la tête, le commandant de la Flotte Indépendante approuva.

- Uniquement le premier né. Le petit Pouchy est totalement innocent et contrairement à ses aînés il le demeura toujours. Il est dès lors hors de question d'y toucher !

- Je suis toujours les ordres que l'on me donne. Je ne vous décevrai pas le moment venu.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je te ferais dans le cas où tu faillirais, en quelque domaine que ce soit ! Maintenant, à ta cabine, j'ai un combat à mener. Shizuo !

- Oui, commandant.

- Tu peux nous ramener à l'état visible et premiers tirs droits sur l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille. Si on dégomme sa femme, on sera dans le même temps débarrassé d'Albator !

- A vos ordres, firent d'une voix tous ceux de la passerelle du cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Impact dans 3… 2… 1… Maintenant !

Prévenus, ceux de l'_Arcadia_ se raccrochèrent à leur fauteuil, console, grande barre, ou autre prise, alors que le Feu de Saint-Elme frappait à nouveau de plein fouet le bouclier du cuirassé corsaire.

- Il n'encaissera pas un autre choc, prévint Toshiro. Cinq fois, ça tenait du miracle. Quant à notre bouclier de coque ne tiendra pas deux fois !

- Tant qu'il devra recharger pour son prochain tir, on sera tranquilles. Ses autres canons ne nous feront pas de mal, enfin pas trop, gronda son ami borgne et balafré. Occupons-nous dès lors des croiseurs qui sont en train de pilonner l'_Ephaïstor_.

- Je ne crois pas qu'offrir nos réacteurs en cibles au _Karyu_…

- Obéis, Kei ! Toshiro et Maji ont bricolé assez longtemps, il est temps que l'on voie le résultat !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! glapit Salmanille dans l'oreille de son corsaire d'époux, sur une fréquence protégée. Et, en recharge ou pas, le _Karyu_ demeure un terrible morceau et tu ne dois pas en détourner ton attention ! Je me débrouillerai.

- J'ai un champ libre, je peux t'aider !

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Albator ! rétorqua sèchement la capitaine de la Flotte Terrestre. Défais le _Karyu_, ça nous simplifierait la vie à tous !

- A tes ordres, Mme Waldenheim !

D'un grand coup de bras, Albator fit tourner la barre de son cuirassé, le ramenant face au _Karyu_.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ? ! grondèrent en chœur Kei et Toshiro sur la passerelle, et même Maji depuis la salle des machines, soudain affolés.

- Je vais couper le sifflet à Warius ! décréta alors le grand corsaire balafré.

- De quel sifflet parles-tu ? insista Kei.

- Je vais réduire au silence son canon de Saint-Elme ! Qu'on sorte le Tranchoir de Proue.

- Quoi, tu ne songes tout de même pas à… ? ! s'étranglèrent les circuits électroniques de Toshiro.

- Oh que si !

- Et il pense à quoi, notre capitaine ? grommela Khell depuis sa console, Fulker approuvant depuis celle des armes.

Kei ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, en dépit des fatigues du combat effréné, de la tension sans relâche, son admiration toujours sans bornes pour celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

- Kei ! ? grondèrent les deux hommes, interrogatifs.

- On va se jeter proue la première sur celle du _Karyu _!

- Comme si le commandant Zéro allait permettre que…

- Face à la virtuosité de manœuvre d'Albator, si bon soit-il Zéro ne pourra rien. Et on va déchiqueter les canons qui projettent son flux de Saint-Elme !

- C'est possible ? fit Khell. J'ai pourtant été à bonne école, mais je ne crois pas que…

- C'est parti ! se contenta de jeter Albator en maniant sa barre avec force et subtilité, faisant éviter à son vaisseau les tirs des canons du _Karyu_ qui se déchaînaient contre lui.

Des tirs des croiseurs Indépendants qui délaissaient un instant l'_Ephaïstor_, l'_Arcadia_ commença à ralentir, atteint sous tous les angles, son bouclier externe impossible à réactiver après le dernier Feu de Saint-Elme, mais il n'en poursuivit pas moins sa route, droit sur son adversaire.

* * *

- Il semble vraiment déterminé ! commença à s'affoler Marina Oki, se tournant vers son mari de commandant.

- N'importe quoi, laissa froidement tomber Warius. Qu'il poursuive, mes tourelles de canons vont le décortiquer comme une boîte à conserve ! Feu, à pleine puissance, de toutes les pièces ! Et à la prochaine projection de Saint-Elme, j'élimine tous ses boucliers de coques et ensuite il ne sera plus qu'une proie prête à tomber toute rôtie ! Que le croiseur _Shergon_ vise ses réacteurs avec le tir à kerstérion, ça va remonter jusqu'à sa salle des machines et y faire des ravages !

- A vos ordres, fit docilement Grenadier.

* * *

Son Tranchoir de Proue sorti, l'_Arcadia_ percuta à pleine vitesse la proue du _Karyu_, défonçant les canons de sortie du double flux composant le flux de Saint-Elme, le rendant inutilisable.

Il se dégagea cependant aussitôt de ses rétros propulseurs pour survoler le cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante.

L'unique tourelle de canon encore à peu près intacte, et opérationnelle, se tourna alors vers le cuirassé corsaire, projetant ses tirs, touchant de plein fouet le point stratégique de sa salle des machines, mettant à mal toutes les protections élevées par Toshiro et Clio.

- Faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois, les deux prétendus génies, grinça Albator entre ses dents, à la vue du listing des dégâts qui défilait.

- Le canon de Saint-Elme est détruit, mais nous sommes presque mis à l'arrêt… jeta Kei, paniquée. Ce tir au flux violet a touché les réacteurs sans paraître trop faire du mal, mais les systèmes de la salle des machines s'éteignent les uns après les autres ! Nous perdons toute notre puissance !

- Il faut tenir. Le _Karyu_ est aussi mis hors d'état que nous… Nous pouvons vraiment aider la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_, à présent.

- Capitaine, j'ai besoin que tu m'envoies Alguérande !

- Dans tes rêves, Maji !… Pourquoi ?

- Si je veux pouvoir tenir un peu de puissance, il faut réactiver les ultimes batteries de secours. Il n'y a qu'Alguérande qui peut se glisser jusqu'aux leviers.

- Pourquoi ? ! rechigna encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Parce qu'il a la taille suffisante pour rentrer dans les conduits et accéder aux…

- Les Mécanoïdes ? tenta encore Albator.

- Trop grands, trop lourds… Je suis désolé, Albator, mais c'est tout le vaisseau qui a un besoin vital de ton gamin ! Je t'en prie !

Les regards de tous ceux de la passerelle se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, à la fois avec de l'espoir dans le regard pour leur vie, mais lui déconseillant de la même façon d'envoyer son fils en mission suicidaire !

Albator jeta un regard vers les derniers rapports de dégâts de son cuirassé, les prévisions des séquelles à venir, imminentes, soupira.

- Ton souffle me vrille les tympans, papa, j'y vais !

- Alguérande !

- Je suis parti !

- Le gamin peut tous nous sauver, remarqua Khell, bien qu'il partage au plus près l'angoisse de son capitaine.

- Je ne veux pas de ce prix ! hurla Albator avant qu'un tir non annoncé n'illumine tous les écrans, les baies vitrées de la passerelle.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- C'est qui, lui ? s'étrangla Albator à la vue du vaisseau à double plateformes qui était apparu.

- C'est le _Yengar_ du colonel Ghul Rossteynmer, renseigna Salmanille.

- J'ignorais qu'il disposait de son propre cuirassé.

- Vous n'avez jamais posé la question, corsaire, remarqua l'auxiliaire du général de la Flotte terrestre. Et : oui, je ne reste pas le cul dans un fauteuil quand mon général ne l'honore pas. Je savais qu'un coup de pouce vous serait nécessaire.

- Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation, contesta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai constaté, et déjà rédigé une partie de mon rapport d'observations, marmonna le quinquagénaire à la courte chevelure aussi argentée que son collier de barbe. A la base, je n'étais d'ailleurs là que pour voir ce qui se passait dans un tel déséquilibre de rapport des forces !

- Effectivement, nous ne savions rien, reconnut Salmanille. Et nous n'avions pas détecté votre présence. Albator ?

- Rien du tout. Si nos prétendus alliés se mettent à se terrer pour sortir du bois de façon tellement mélodramatique…

- Vous me remercierez plus tard, siffla Ghul alors que son _Yengar_ faisait face au cuirassé et des deux croiseurs survivants de la République Indépendante qui au vu de l'appui inattendu d'un tel vaisseau en parfait état ne demandèrent pas leur reste et opérèrent un saut spatio-temporel pour se mettre en sécurité et peaufiner leur inévitable revanche.

S'étant également prudemment repliés vers les stations spatiales jumelles des Héliades, les trois cuirassés s'étaient positionnés autant pour scanner les alentours sous tous les angles que pour se protéger de la masse colossale des ouvrages d'art.

- Le général Oskrel m'a envoyé pour voir comment le fleuron de sa flotte et la pièce rapportée se débrouillaient dans une configuration d'échec programmé, expliqua Ghul Ressteynmer depuis sa passerelle.

- C'est moi, la « pièce rapportée » ? grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai été militaire de la Flotte terrestre, même si j'ai suis classé « décédé », mais quelques manipulations administratives ont permis que j'épouse une certaine blonde et de donner mon nom à mes enfants !

- Mais en tant que corsaire, vous serez à jamais une pièce externe à la Flotte ! insista Ghul.

- Ca durera le temps que je le déciderai, gronda Albator.

- Tout semble revenu son contrôle au niveau de la salle des machines, renseigna Kei en créant une bien venue diversion !

- Je vais voir où ils en sont, gronda son capitaine !

- Je finis de stabiliser la situation ici et j'arrive, fit Salmanille.

* * *

- Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas aller toi-même t'occuper de ces leviers ? reprocha le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en faisant irruption dans la salle des machines. Pour ce qui est de la taille et du poids, tu es encore plus petit qu'Alguérande !

Mais s'il avait préparé d'autres reproches, ils ne vinrent pas à la vue de Maji qu'un Marin et un Mécanoïde étaient en train de dégager de sous la poutrelle qui était tombée sur ses jambes.

- C'est aussi pire que ça en donne l'air ? rectifia-t-il alors.

- Oui, capitaine, tu peux m'en croire, fit Surlis sans relever les yeux. Je dois procéder à des examens pour savoir si la colonne vertébrale est touchée ou non. Mais en tout état de cause, tu ne pourras pas compter sur ton responsable de la salle des machines avant de nombreuses semaines.

- Alguérande a de nouveau agi comme un chef, lança Maji entre deux crispations de la mâchoire sous les douleurs occasionnées par ses blessures et les premiers soins apportés.

- Tu as pris des risques insensés ! aboya son père. Encore heureux qu'une fois de retour à Heiligenstadt, tu intégreras le pensionnat, là-bas tu ne pourras pas faire de vagues ni prendre des initiatives de folie ! Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai eu ma dose d'adrénaline, assura l'adolescent, avec un sourire néanmoins un peu forcé. Et Lhéda s'occupe très bien de ma scolarité.

- D'où le fait que tu y as été accepté sans examen préalable. A présent, regagne ton appartement, on doit tout remettre en ordre à bord, au mieux.

- Alguérande va bien ? jeta Salmanille survenue dans l'entrée principale de la salle des machines dévastée.

- Il a juste les oreilles un peu plus longues qu'il y a quelques secondes depuis que je les lui ai tirées, rétorqua Albator dans un grincement.

Sous la pression qui s'était développée entre les parois de la salle, un panneau de contrôle sauta comme un véritable bouchon de champagne, libérant un tourbillon de flammes qui enveloppa le grand corsaire balafré et son fils.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Horrifiée, Salmanille avait porté les mains à sa bouche, ne distinguant plus rien des deux silhouettes carbonisées par la chaleur insoutenable du brasier qu'arrosaient aussitôt les Mécanoïdes pompiers alors que Surlis avait protégé de son corps son patient, et que Clio surgie juste derrière elle avait posé les mains sur ses épaules.

- Regarde ! fit la Jurassienne, ses yeux d'or en amande écarquillés.

Balayées, les flammes furent repoussées dans la déchirure du mur, étouffées, la fumée elle disparaissant dans un véritable tourbillon d'air montant vers le plafond.

- Toshiro ? souffla Salmanille.

- Ce ne sont pas les Mécanoïdes, et ce n'est pas moi non plus !… C'est Alguérande !

Réapparaissant, le jeune garçon semblait pourtant n'avoir pas eu un geste de défense ou de fuite, mais il avait effectivement tout dégagé de ce qui l'environnait, irradiant de lumière, finissant par réencastrer le panneau dans le mur en l'y projetant d'un simple geste de la main.

- Ça va, papa ?

Tout aussi interloqué que son épouse, Albator considérait la fine silhouette du jeune garçon, sa chevelure de miel et de feu en bataille.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, et comment ? !

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Alguérande, abasourdi le premier parce qu'il venait de faire. Si personne ne sait, on ne pourra pas…

- Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît tous les trucs, il serait temps qu'il se manifeste, ce véritable décédé ! vitupéra son père en l'enlaçant d'un bras pour le sortir du dernier lieu de l'_Arcadia_ où il voulait le voir !

* * *

La nuit chronologique du bord était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et hormis la minime équipe de veille, et Toshiro, tous dormaient profondément.

- Tu étais prêt à demeurer combien de temps sur le qui-vive ? ironisa Aldéran.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu daignes te manifester !… A moins que tu n'aies attendu que je m'endorme pour venir, ce qui était moins épuisant pour toi que d'affronter mon esprit vigile ?

- Exact, reconnut le grand rouquin balafré qui, pour une fois, semblait plus soucieux que moqueur. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde soit tombé de sommeil après ce combat quasi fratricide… Tu t'es fait tellement violence pour détruire le canon de Saint-Elme ! Et tu as pris tous les risques !

- Inutile de me passer la pommade, je sais parfaitement par quels stades je suis passé durant l'affrontement contre mon meilleur ami ! Ce fut atroce, je ne voulais qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à souffrir, alors qu'en retour ils voulaient tous nous atomiser ! Et alors que je l'avais mis en sécurité, au mieux, Alguérande s'est retrouvé au pire endroit possible, risquant sa si jeune vie… Et puis… Est-ce que ce qu'il a fait est le résultat de ce que tu as appelé sa double ascendance surnaturelle ?

- Oui.

- J'aurais préféré l'autre réponse…

La prunelle marron d'Albator brilla un instant.

- Je dors, je rêve, tu me le confirmes ?

- En effet.

- Dès lors, je peux faire ce que je veux ! persifla le grand corsaire balafré en saisissant la bouteille de red bourbon pour en boire de longues gorgées.

- Comme si tu t'en privais, chaque jour qui passe. Tu es bien un pur produit de notre lignée ! Alguérande…

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment a-t-il fait ? Il n'a aucune explication, c'est à peine s'il se souvient du prodige qu'il a accompli !

- Normal. Il a déchaîné les pouvoirs en lui, mais sans le réaliser, juste par réflexe.

- Pourquoi ?

Aldéran parut stupéfait par la réaction de son descendant.

- Mais, par amour bien sûr ! Il y a tant d'amour dans son cœur !

Albator se leva d'un bond, finissant la bouteille de red bourbon avant de la jeter dans un panier en osier auprès d'autres cadavres.

- Mais, nous le savons tous ! Sans cet amour en lui, cette pureté indestructible, il aurait perdu la raison sous les coups et le non-amour de sa mère… Khell l'a ranimé, entretenu, développé. Et j'ai retrouvé un garçon paré pour sa nouvelle vie !

- Un gamin qui t'a éventré d'un tir, rappela Aldéran. Mais, c'est bien cet amour qui s'est développé jusqu'à l'explosion – au propre comme au figuré – pour vous sauver tous les deux !

- Ce fut instinctif, il ne recommencera jamais… espéra Albator.

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- C'est ce qu'on se dit toujours… Mais une fois qu'on se réveille, on ne peut plus échapper à sa destinée. Alguérande est à l'aube de nouvelles vies : celle que tu lui offres avec ta famille, et celle de mondes dont il est issu de la plus pure façon ! Il t'a su en danger, toi la personne la plus importante de sa vie, il a voulu te protéger, il l'a souhaité de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme. Et il a libéré la puissance en lui, mais encore à mesure infinitésimale de ce dont il est capable !

- Un sursaut, il ne comprend donc pas, il ne pourra pas recommencer ! tenta de se réconforter Albator.

- Il doit maîtriser ses pouvoirs ! protesta Aldéran, presque affolé.

- Comme moi, je maîtrisais la situation, comme l'a dit ce Rossteynmer ? ironisa encore, en pure perte, son rebelle et irascible descendant !

- Mieux que toi, ne t'en déplaise ! éclata de rire Aldéran. Il est exceptionnel. Alguérande est le lien entre tous les mondes. Il va te donner le moyen de combattre les Carsinoés sur leur propre terrain, un jour.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait : dans un mois, il rentre au Pensionnat, fit Albator en un ultime sursaut.

- Comme si tout se déroulait jamais comme les Mâles Alphas de la lignée l'avaient jamais prévu… Albator, crois-moi, Alguérande et toi poursuivrez votre voie. Elle sera fabuleuse, elle l'est déjà. Et tu as rendu le nom de mon père sur la fresque familiale, je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissant ! J'ai dit et je le ferai : je vais vous guider, Alguérande et toi, ensuite je me retirerai car tu auras le mieux auprès de toi.

- Alguérande… Pauvre petit gamin… Je lui promets l'amour, la paix, et toi tu lui apportes les pires combats ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas déjà mort !

- Je te retrouve, tu es une calamité ambulante, Albator ! A bientôt, trop bientôt, et pas pour du surnaturel… Je suis désolé.

Aldéran disparaissant, Albator tendit le bras pour le retenir, voire mieux l'arrêter de force, mais sans surprise, il ne happa que de l'air.

- Fichu fantôme !

Il dormait toujours à poings fermés quand Surlis vint le chercher dans son fauteuil pour le coucher dans son lit.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Khélye reprit son souffle, passa la main dans ses cheveux et remonta ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Tu embrasses comme un dieu, Alhie !

L'adolescent eut un rire frais, plongeant le nez dans le décolleté de sa petite amie, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la nacelle d'une balançoire, dans le parc du Pensionnat.

- Tu es flatteuse, mais tu as peu de points de comparaison, tout comme moi ! Mais je prends le compliment ! Deux semaines de vacances, tu vas me manquer, terriblement…

- Elles passeront vite, sourit la jeune fille. Tu seras avec tes parents et tes cadets, le bonheur parfait, et tu en raffoles. Le bonheur te va bien, je te retrouverai au mieux de ta forme. Oui, j'aurai hâte de te revoir.

Alhannis quitta soudain la nacelle, pour aller marteler l'un des montants de la balançoire.

- Je ne pense pas que ces vacances seront aussi magiques que toutes celles qui ont précédé…

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Mon père a retrouvé le demi-frère qu'il a semé dans le sillage de ses voyages, il l'a accompagné des semaines durant alors que moi je suis cloîtré ici et que je ne le vois vraiment que lors des grandes vacances, alors que l'autre… !

Alhannis rugit.

- Comment peut-il aimer un être qu'il ne connaît absolument pas ?

- Tu es sûr qu'il a de l'attachement pour ce frère ? questionna Khélye.

- A la façon dont il en parle, oui ! éructa un adolescent aux joues aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Je ne supporterai pas de le partager avec un parfait inconnu, un gamin sans doute tout juste sorti d'une fange qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter !

- Tu crois que tu vas le voir ? insista Khélye. Vu tout ce que tu m'as raconté de ton père, ça m'étonnerait qu'il impose cette présence à vous trois, sans vous avoir consulté !

- Il va se gêner ! hurla encore Alhannis, soudainement totalement déchaîné. Il va reconnaître cet infâme bâtard !

- Tu as de ces mots, souffla Khélye, choquée, profondément, par le terme. Tu ne peux pas l'appeler ainsi, c'est un garçon de ton âge, c'est ton frère !

- Mon demi-frère ! vitupéra encore Alhannis, au-delà de toute raison. Il n'a jamais fait partie de la famille, et jamais il n'y aura sa place, j'y veillerai !

Alhannis un ricanement mauvais, rictus aux lèvres.

- Je vais te le faire déguerpir, Khélye, je peux te l'assurer !

- Ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu ne l'es, Alhie, pria la jeune fille. Tu es même le plus adorable des petits copains, tu as un cœur immense et tu aimes autant les autres que la Nature et les petits animaux ! Qui sait, ce frère, il pourrait être aussi tendre que Pouchy !

- Pouchy est unique et précieux ! Quant à ce frère, ce demi-frère, papa l'a eu avec une femme qui n'était pas ma maman. Il l'a trompée et il nous a tous trahis ! Il est aussi coupable que cet Alguérande !

Khélye eut soudain un sourire.

- Alguérande ? J'aime bien ce prénom ! Tu as un nouveau frère, je pourrais peut-être lui présenter ma sœur Madaryne ! ?

- La ferme ! invectiva encore l'adolescent avant de repartir à grands pas vers le dortoir des garçons du Pensionnat, poings serrés.

* * *

Au soir, ayant rejeté les appels téléphoniques de sa petite amie, Alhannis avait fini de boucler ses bagages pour les quinze jours de congé.

Il fit claquer les fermetures, composa son code et alla déposer ses bagages devant la porte de sa chambre, dans le couloir, afin que le personnel les porte au bus pour le départ du lendemain.

Revenant dans sa chambre, il sauta sur son lit, saisit la télécommande de la télévision et sélectionna dans la liste de films proposés celui le plus violent et sanglant autorisé pour ses quinze ans.

* * *

Sans s'être annoncé, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ entra dans l'appartement d'Alguérande.

- Tu as fini tes valises ?

- Oui…

L'adolescent se troubla légèrement, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, abaissant légèrement ses paupières frangées de longs cils d'or roux sur ses prunelles gris métal.

- Elles étaient prêtes depuis plusieurs jours déjà, avoua-t-il alors en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration, relevant alors les yeux sur son père qui le considérait avec douceur, toujours prudent, redoutant tellement de le blesser d'un mot ou d'un geste malheureux ou trop précoce, résistant furieusement à l'envie de le serrer contre son cœur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, papa. Salmanille et toi, vous avez eu du temps, vous vous étiez préparés, tu m'as aidé à l'entrevue avec elle. Mais tes trois enfants, ils ne savent rien de moi… Je doute qu'ils sautent de joie !

- Ils feront avec ! gronda Albator.

- Non, papa, ils doivent avoir leur mot à dire, non ? reprit Alguérande, se tordant machinalement les doigts. Là, tu les obliges à me supporter ! Ils ne vont pas aimer !

- Je leur parlerai, ils sauront d'où tu viens, pourquoi tu dois faire partie de la famille.

Le regard gris d'Alguérande s'emplit de peur.

- Tu vas, tout, leur dire ?

- Non, juste que tu as droit au bonheur. Que tu es aussi digne de la lignée qu'eux. Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy sont des cœurs sur pieds, ils t'adoreront ! assura Albator.

- J'ai tellement peur… souffla Alguérande.

- Ça passera. L'inconnu inquiète toujours, mais après il ne reste plus que le meilleur. Et je te donnerai tout, avec Salmanille.

- Je sais… Je crois aussi que cette overdose d'amour m'affole aussi un peu…

- Ça passera, répéta Albator.

Les yeux d'Alguérande se mouillèrent sous la brusque et incontrôlable montée de larmes. Son corps tangua légèrement, en hésitations, avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras de son père qui put alors l'étreindre passionnément.

- Papa !

- Mon enfant !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

L'_Arcadia_ arrimé au dock militaire en orbite de la Terre, son équipage de chair et de sang débarqué au fil des brèves escales durant le vol de retour, son capitaine s'était rendu aux pistes privées au nom de sa famille, Alguérande et Clio à sa suite.

- Toi, tu iras au chalet du parc, fit Albator, à l'adresse de la Jurassienne. Je viendrai t'y rejoindre, autant que possible, nous pourrons jouer ensemble. J'aimerais t'avoir plus près de moi, mais tu fais encore très peur aux enfants, surtout à Pouchy.

- Je ne suis pas du genre de femelle que ce petit garçon a l'habitude de voir.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre.

- Ta femme est une harpiste d'exception, tu feras de magnifiques duos avec elle ! Alguérande ?

- Oui, quoi ? tressaillit l'adolescent dans la limousine blanche qui les amenait au château familial d'Heiligenstadt.

Il posa ses immenses prunelles gris métal sur la Jurassienne.

- Tu as des doigts fins et agiles, des phalanges de musicien ! Tu apprendrais sûrement facilement. De quel instrument aurais-tu envie de jouer.

- De la batterie ! jeta Alguérande avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mes oreilles ! glapit son père.

* * *

Clio déposée à son pied-à-terre, le long véhicule avait amené ses deux passagers devant le portail principal du château.

Alguérande tourna la tête vers son père, percevant la soudaine tension qui était montée en lui.

- C'est une erreur, murmura le jeune garçon. Vas-y, moi je retournerai dormir sur l'_Arcadia_, si tu m'y fais ramener. Je n'ai pas à investir, sous ta force, le foyer de tes enfants !

- Mais tu es mon fils ! Tu y as ta place, même plus qu'eux trois vu ce que tu as souffert durant ta tendre enfance…

- On ne peut pas comparer, ce fut tellement différent !

Albator effleura affectueusement les boucles fauves d'Alguérande.

- Et toi, tu sembles tellement mûr pour tes quatorze ans… Tu as un raisonnement et une justesse de propos hors normes ! sourit-il, autant pour rassurer l'adolescent que lui-même ! Tu me surprends à chaque jour qui passe.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis. Je parle juste avec mon cœur.

- Et il est immense et magnifique.

Prudemment, Albator passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon, l'attirant contre lui, soulagé de le sentir détendu et confiant.

- Tu as beau exploser tous mes records aux entraînements, Alguérande, tu es au fond de toi le plus tendre des garçons. Et cela ne t'arme pas dans cette vie… Il te faut impérativement t'endurcir !

Alguérande se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père, se reculant autant que possible sur la grande banquette.

- Ma maman m'a repoussé, ignoré, battu tant et tant de fois, affamé, tuant mes animaux de compagnie, gémit-il alors. Elle m'a rendu solide à un point que tu n'imagines pas, papa ! rugit-il. Je suis blindé. J'espère tout de la vie et, en même temps, je n'en attends rien afin de ne pas être déçu… Mais, malgré ces angoisses, tu vas me donner tout le meilleur, papa ?

De sa main douce et chaude, Albator caressa la joue de son fils à la chevelure fauve, une infinie tendresse dans sa prunelle marron.

- Je suis ton papa, pour toujours, Alguérande.

- Merci, papa. Mais j'ai toujours très peur !

- Non, plus maintenant. Nous arrivons. Et Salmanille sera là ce soir.

A l'entrée de celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et de celui qu'il rejetait de toute sa haine, Alhannis se tenait en haut de la volée de l'escalier à impérial du hall d'entrée du château.

Albator posa son regard sur la silhouette de l'aîné de ses enfants.

- Alhie… ?

Dressé de toute sa taille d'adolescent, les prunelles bleu marine enflammées, phalanges crispées et blanches de sa main droite sur la rambarde de bois sculpté de l'escalier, Alhannis jeta un regard froid et méprisant au possible sur Alguérande.

Le jeune rouquin sourit, carnassier, rancunier, hostile et même meurtrier !

- Je suis le maître d'Heiligenstadt, Alguérande. Je t'interdis ma maison. Fous le camp, bâtard ! aboya-t-il alors tout de trac.

- Alhannis ! protesta Albator, presque aussi rageur.

- Ca va, je m'en vais, souffla Alguérande en tournant les talons, s'enfuyant.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Bien que moins d'une heure se soit écoulée depuis que son ami borgne et balafré l'avait déposée à son chalet, ce fut sans surprise que Clio le vit arrêter sa berline noire dans le hurlement de ses freins.

- Tu avais deviné ? fit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Il n'y avait qu'un endroit qu'Alguérande connaissait ici, et une personne en qui il avait confiance ! Il est bien là ?

- Oui, entre.

La Jurassienne précéda Albator jusqu'à son salon, étrangement transformé en une sorte de réplique de forêt vierge, des lumières placées dans les troncs et autres feuillages jetant un éclairage étrange, fascinant et sécurisant.

- Alguérande est arrivé ici dans tous ses états, je n'ai rien pu obtenir de lui entre deux gorgées de thé. Que s'est-il passé ? Je suppose que la rencontre avec tes enfants s'est mal passée ?

- Elle n'a même pas pu commencer, grinça le grand brun balafré. Alhannis s'est planté au sommet du grand escalier et l'a jeté dehors en le traitant du plus ignominieux des noms.

- Je crois que je peux deviner lequel. Notre petit aristocrate ne veut pas d'une pièce noire dans l'échiquier de la famille.

Clio contourna le divan où Alguérande était allongé, ce qui fit froncer le sourcil à son père.

- Il dort ? Il a pu s'apaiser, après la scène d'Alhannis et l'état dans lequel tu l'as récupéré ?

- J'avoue que j'ai ajouté quelque chose dans son thé, fit Clio. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne commette une pire bêtise ! Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de s'enfuir plus dès que j'aurais eu une minute d'inattention. Bien sûr, je pouvais le suivre en pensées et le stopper, mais je n'userai jamais de mes pouvoirs contre vous, et certainement pas sur un enfant !

- Tu as bien fait… Pauvre gosse, si seulement j'avais imaginé une telle réaction… Alhannis a toujours été si bon et protecteur envers ses cadets !

- Lui et toi avez été fusionnels depuis sa venue au monde. Ce fut merveilleux, rare, et tellement mal venu au final…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Il a été tout pour moi et j'ai été tout pour lui. Nous ne supportions pas d'être séparés l'un de l'autre. Alhannis, dès ses premiers jours savait exactement ce que je ressentais ou ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Ses cadets sont nés, mais ils faisaient partie de notre noyau familial et il les a adorés.

Albator soupira.

- J'ai été tellement maladroit en lui parlant de l'existence d'Alguérande. J'ai trop montré que ce garçon inconnu était important pour moi… Alors de le voir débarquer… Il ne l'a pas supporté. Tout est de ma faute et c'est Alguérande qui en a fait les frais. Je le ramène au château.

- Mais, Alhannis, il…

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, gronda Albator, le regard s'enflammant.

En revenant dans la cour intérieure du château, Albator vit Khell en sortir, devant lui séjourner dans le pavillon de chasse.

- Est-ce que tu as pu rattraper le gamin ? ! jeta-t-il, l'air paniqué.

Mais ce ne fut toujours pas rassuré qu'il vit le grand brun balafré sortir une Alguérande toujours endormi du véhicule et le lui coller dans les bras.

- Conduis-le à sa chambre.

- Mais, Alhannis, il…

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous tous avec Alhannis ! ? Je vais d'ailleurs lui faire sa fête à ce crétin égoïste et cruel ! aboya Albator en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

* * *

Mais, d'entrée, c'était à nouveau l'adolescent qui était parti en cacahuète, sortant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années, ce qu'il avait interprété et ressassé interminablement.

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Alhannis flamboyaient, foudroyant son père.

- Comment as-tu pu tromper maman ? ! hurla-t-il, déchaîné. Comment as-tu pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre et l'aimer au point de faire Alguérande ! ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a quelques années.

- Tu l'as tellement cherché ! aboya le jeune garçon, poings serrés. Et là tu l'as pris sur l'_Arcadia_. Tu étais avec lui, à chaque instant, alors que moi je devais me contenter de quelques appels… Et je n'ai jamais été sur l'_Arcadia_… Tu as trompé maman ! Toutes ces prétendues valeurs morales dont tu m'as bassiné les oreilles, tu t'es assis dessus pour faire Alguérande ! Tu es méprisable au possible !

Sous la déferlante de reproches virulents, le grand brun balafré était demeuré impassible, ne trahissant aucune émotion, semblant les accepter, les reconnaître quelque part, ce qui fit encore monter la rage d'Alhannis.

- Elle et moi n'étions pas mariés, objecta néanmoins Albator, bien conscient que cette subtilité devait échapper à un adolescent de quinze ans en pleine ire.

- J'étais là, c'était tout comme ! hurla de fait Alhannis.

- Pas vraiment. Tu avais trois ans à notre mariage, tu as porté les alliances.

- Je m'en moque, ça n'a aucune importance ! Je veux rentrer au Pensionnat, immédiatement, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

- Désolé, Alhie, mais ce n'est pas toi qui fais la loi ici, gronda alors son père. Tu n'es pas le maître du château, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi ! Et Alguérande y a sa place.

Albator s'adoucit.

- Je m'y suis très mal pris pour le présenter. Je suis responsable de ta réaction. Il va falloir que je change d'approche.

- Je refuse d'entendre parler de lui !

- Il le faudra pourtant bien. Je te laisse te calmer maintenant. Je peux me réinstaller chez moi sans que tu ne veuilles tout mettre à feu et à sang ?

Alhannis eut un reniflement avant de se jeter contre son père, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

- Tu es mon papa, je ne veux pas te perdre ! gémit-il, libérant toute son angoisse.

Albator caressa doucement les boucles rousses de l'adolescent.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

A l'invitation du châtelain d'Heiligenstadt, Khell était venu dîner, et bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment se comporter, où se mettre, mais avait réussi à faire bonne figure.

- Du temps où j'étais le second de la _Janae_, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le capitaine du _Deathsaber_ et de l'_Arcadia_ avait de telles origines, avoua-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient les digestifs sur la terrasse surplombant la piscine en forme de cœur.

- Seul Lothar le savait… Il a joué de toutes ces infos pour transformer Ilian Waldenheim en Albator, alors que cela ne ranimait rien dans ma mémoire. Ce qu'il a dû jubiler ! Tu te sens mieux, Khell ?

- Quoi, c'était si visible que cela ? rougit presque l'ancien Pirate.

De la tête, Albator et Salmanille approuvèrent, léger sourire, sans aucune ironie, aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes strictement entre nous, rappela le grand brun balafré. Personne ne dissèque tes gestes et paroles, et aucun de nous ne va te juger.

- Vous n'avez cependant pas manqué une réaction, remarqua Khell, clin d'œil à l'appui.

- Un réflexe, se défendit Albator. Sans observer celui en face de moi, j'ai plus de mal à anticiper ses intentions et réactions…

Il s'assombrit ensuite, serrant fortement le verre dans sa paume, un regard pour les fausses flammes dans la cheminée vu qu'il devait faire dans les 40° de température alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

- J'ai cette prescience pour mes ennemis, pas pour mes propres enfants ! gronda-t-il. J'ai failli provoquer un drame, il y a trois jours, et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant qu'Alhannis ne sorte son grand jeu, libérant ses instincts les plus noirs… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir rattraper la situation…

Salmanille posa une main complice et apaisante sur le poignet de son époux, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, redoutant au contraire un mot malheureux, surtout maladroit, ce qui caractérisait toute la situation depuis quelques années.

- Les garçons ? questionna Khell. Tu as pu progresser pour les détendre, l'un comme l'autre ?

Albator eut un haussement des épaules.

- Alhannis et Alguérande refusent catégoriquement de quitter leurs appartements, y prennent leurs repas… Ce n'est pas gagné !

Le grand brun balafré et sa femme eurent un instant de vexation quand Khell rit de bon cœur.

- Excuse-moi, capitaine, mais tu fais chier dans son froc à bien du monde, même à ton ancien pote Zéro quand les Carsinoés le contrôlent, mais tu n'arrives pas à faire obéir et se voir deux ados ? !

- Ce ne sont pas deux ados, ce sont mes ados ! grinça Albator en remplissant son verre ballon presque à ras bord. La mère d'Alguérande l'a cogné, encore et encore, jusqu'à lui briser les os, sans le briser lui, mais ce ne sont pas mes méthodes.

- Je pensais que l'autre jour tu aurais collé une paire de gifles à Alhannis quand tu es parti comme un taureau furieux à sa chambre… Tu ne l'as pas fait, Algie le sait, ça doit le foutre mal, le gamin.

Sous la remarque, comme cinglé par la mèche d'un fouet, Albator se raidit, se rebella.

- Quoi, Khell ? ! glapit-il, rageur. Je dois frapper Alhannis pour qu'Alguérande sache que je suis de son côté ?

- Non, ce n'est pas aussi réducteur… glissa Khell. Mais Algie irait sûrement mieux s'il savait que tu mets son aîné au pas !

- Je ne te permets de juger comment j'élève mes enfants ! Alhannis a besoin de temps… Demain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Alcéllya, il sera obligé de sortir, sa mère et moi lui parlerons.

- Et Alguérande ? insista Khell. Ce petit n'est pas bien du tout, et sa douleur me fait un mal infini !

- Je sais, s'attrista Albator. Tu es l'autre papa d'Alguérande. Désolé que ma façon de faire ne te corresponde pas un instant !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Albator, je veux dire que je ne t'imaginais laisser Alhannis partir ainsi en vrille, aux dépends d'Algie… Et ils seront au Pensionnat dans dix jours ! Tu veux qu'ils s'entretuent ou quoi ? !

- Une confrontation, parfois ça marche… reprit Albator dans un soupir.

- Et si tu lui disais la vérité ? hasarda Khell, de façon absolument pas innocente au demeurant !

- Non, tu ne peux pas demander ça à mon mari ! s'attrista Salmanille.

- Il ne s'agit pas de la vérité, reprit Albator. Mais Alhannis est un ado de quinze ans. Il l'a murmuré à demi-mots quand je l'ai coincé à sa sortie de la piscine hier : il attend impatiemment la fin des vacances pour sauter un pas avec sa copine… C'est un moment important, pur. Comment pourrais-je polluer cette expérience en lui parlant de la face souillée des désirs ? ! Alhannis et moi n'avons fait qu'un, durant toutes ses jeunes années durant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit scolarisé, avec une obligée mais naturelle séparation… Maintenant, il meurt de peur, et Alguérande doute de tout… Je me suis mis moi-même, et les gamins, dans un piège de première… Comment est-ce que je pourrai jamais rattraper tout ce gâchis…

* * *

Ayant fait un sort à son dessert, Alguérande avait ramené la table roulante dans le couloir, avant de revenir presque précipitamment dans son appartement.

Mais il n'avait pas fait dix pas que la porte se rouvrait.

- Non, je ne… aboya-t-il, les mots suivants mourant dans sa gorge.

Mettant un genou au sol, il ne bougea alors qu'un garçonnet s'approchait lentement et avec circonspection de lui, faisant des cercles.

- Oui ? fit alors seulement l'adolescent.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du visiteur.

- Moi, c'est Pouchy ! Tu ressembles tellement à mon papa, tu es beau, mon grand frère !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Bon gré, mal gré, Alguérande et Alhannis s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte, devant leur père qui s'était posé dans un fauteuil à oreilles, près des fausses flammes de la cheminée.

Mais bien que du temps soit passé Albator n'avait toujours aucune idée des mots à avoir pour ses fils.

- Je repars demain pour la mer d'étoiles. Et vous, vous allez au Pensionnat. Une habitude pour toi, Alhannis Une découverte pour toi, Alguérande.

- L'enseignement de Lhéda me convenait, marmonna Alguérande.

- Les deux Mécanoïdes vous accompagneront au Pensionnat, pour votre protection. Quant à toi, Alguérande, tu dois impérativement te sociabiliser, mon garçon des bois. Il sera bien plus sain pour toi d'être avec d'autres ados de ton âge. Tu dois aussi apprendre les manières de ce monde et déjà songer à ta voie future. Pas de bus, cette fois, le jet vous conduira. Vous m'avez bien compris, tous les deux ?

- On ne se verra pas, ça me va ! grinça Alhannis.

- Je ferai comme tu voudras, fit Alguérande en refoulant volontairement le mot « papa » face à son aîné.

Alhannis avança d'un pas.

- Papa, tu ne vas pas me l'imposer ! ?

- Alguérande est une classe en-dessous de toi. Si ça te plaît tant, tu ne le croiseras pas. Mais vous êtes tous les deux mes enfants…

- Comme il te plaira ! lâcha enfin Alhannis, à contrecœur.

Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, eut un grand sourire, courant et s'agenouillant pour attraper Mia-Kun qui sautait d'une fenêtre, revenant d'une grande balade pour se jeter dans ses bras, ronronnante, léchouillante.

- Ma toute belle !

Alguérande passa ensuite sa main sous le ventre de la chatte, longuement, examinateur.

- Elle est pleine !

- Bébés ? Bébés ? gazouilla Pouchy survenu sur ces entrefaites. Dis, papa, je pourrai en avoir un ?

- Mia-Kun est à Alguérande, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander et c'est lui qui peut te répondre.

- Oh, dis oui ! pria le garçonnet, mains jointes.

- Tu pourras le choisir, assura Alguérande.

- Merci !

Pouchy glissa sa main dans celle d'Alguérande, tout sourire.

- Viens jouer, j'ai une cabane dans un arbre !

Alguérande se laissa entraîner, passant devant un Alhannis qui affichait une mine scandalisée.

- Tu ne peux pas faire, Pouchy ! Tu ne peux me trahir ainsi !

- Ton tout petit frère ne te trahit pas, jeta sèchement son père. Il suit juste les élans de son cœur, il ne s'attarde pas aux faits, au passé, il ne voit qu'un aîné dont le cœur est aussi bon que le sien.

* * *

C'était le dernier soir des vacances d'Albator et de Salmanille, cela avait donc été simplement barbecue auprès de la cascade des piscines, dans le plus beau point de vue du domaine.

Affamé, ou simplement en besoin de la tendresse qu'il appréciait et recevait depuis des semaines, Alguérande était apparu, appréciant les assiettes chargées de viandes et de crudités grillées ou non.

- Alhannis ? fit-il non sans réticence.

- Il a insisté pour que je fasse préparer le jet. J'ai dû lui céder. Il est reparti pour le Pensionnat, bel et bien en avance… Tu l'y retrouveras, Alguérande.

- Il me hait tant… gémit Alguérande. Je peux comprendre, il a raison : je ne devrais pas exister, vivre… Et pour lui ça veut dire te partager, papa… Je voulais rester dans ma chambre, mais là, j'ai quand même très faim !

- Tu peux malgré tout arrêter de dévorer deux minutes et faire quelques pas avec moi ? s'enquit son père en le prenant par les épaules.

Alguérande obéit, captant au passage le signe de main d'Alcéllya qui lui souriait et il lui répondit en agitant la paume à son tour.

- Des conseils pour le Pensionnat, papa ?

- Non, je l'ai quitté depuis trop longtemps, mon monde de tueries en est bien trop éloigné que pour que j'aie un avis pertinent. Je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin, passons, c'est ainsi. Alguérande, tu vas te retrouver dans un monde qui t'est totalement inconnu, qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de Khell ou le mien. J'aurais voulu être encore ici, mais tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, Toshiro t'a fabriqué le même émetteur qu'à Alhie. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Alguérande ! Quelque chose à dire ?

- J'aurais préféré repartir dans l'espace, je connais mieux désormais, je m'y sens bien !

Le grand brun balafré ne put retenir un sourire, sa pression s'accentuant sur la nuque de son fils.

- Oui, tu adoreras, mais dans quelques années. Pour y voyager, il te faut apprendre. Qui sait, un jour l'Académie Militaire, comment ceux de notre lignée.

- Oh non, trop rigide, trop de discipline, ce n'est pas fait pour moi !

- Une chose à la fois. Finis d'abord tes études. Je serai de retour dans une quinzaine de semaines.

Du bout du pied, Alguérande fit un petit trou dans le gravillon du sentier, tous deux sous un lampadaire en forme de coquillage.

- Oui, Alguérande ?

- Ce qui est arrivé dans la salle des machines. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé… Comment ai-je pu nous protéger ? Toshiro a dit que j'avais dissipé la fumée, les flammes, replacé le panneau… Mais en réalité, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai juste vu ce torrent de feu déferler sur nous !

- Aldéran a dit que ce fut l'élan de ton cœur, tu as puisé dans les ressources insoupçonnées de ton héritage génétique pour effectuer ce prodige.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Entre tes hallucinations et les propos de cet Aldéran mort depuis des décennies, je me demande lequel des deux est le plus mûr à enfermer ! ?

- Pas d'impertinence, Alguérande, je suis ton père, pas ton défouloir.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Je plaisante ! Je n'y ai pas cru moi-même les premières fois. Et même encore aujourd'hui… Tu es exceptionnel à plus d'un titre, Alguérande, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais avant tout, tu dois être un jeune garçon, découvrir et adopter l'insouciance de ton âge, tu as tellement souffert !

- Mais, j'aimais tellement ma maman ! se récria l'adolescent. Je sais que, elle, non, seulement elle aura toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. Salmanille m'en veut ?

- Non, elle sait que tu as besoin de temps. Je te souhaite le meilleur, Algie.

- Oh, merci !

- Pour quoi ?

- Tu m'as appelé Algie ! Comme Khell. Avec mon émetteur, je pourrai le joindre aussi ?

- Bien sûr. Tu as toute son affection et tu dois demeurer proche de lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il a trouvé une raison de se dévouer : toi. Il a trouvé une raison de donner le meilleur de ses talents : l'_Arcadia_. Tu as été bien élevé.

- Je suppose que l'on doit dire que j'ai eu un ange gardien dans mon calvaire… Oui, Khell a toujours été là pour moi, comme tu l'as été pour Alhannis. Quelle torture ça doit être pour lui de songer que je prends une place dans ton cœur, lui qui a toujours eu la première… S'il savait dans quelles conditions, toi et moi…

- Il ne doit pas l'apprendre ! Il est pur, préservé, il doit encore croire dans la beauté de ce monde, avant d'en découvrir la réalité.

- Je crois que je viens d'y débouler, dans son monde, je l'ai mis sens dessus-dessous, il ne peut qu'être perturbé au possible… C'est de ma faute ! Mais je voudrais tant qu'il m'accepte, il semble un garçon tellement bon, au fond.

- Il l'est ! La peur et la douleur l'égarent. Mais tu en fais les frais, je ne peux le tolérer. Si jamais il te… Appelle-moi aussitôt, Alguérande, compris ?

- Oui, papa. Alhannis ne me fera rien, il va m'ignorer, c'est tout.

- C'est pire…

Alguérande leva ses immenses prunelles grises sur le grand brun balafré.

- Papa, serre-moi fort !

Et Albator le pressa interminablement contre son cœur, lui murmurant des mots doux.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Non sans surprise, Kei vit les portes de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ s'ouvrir sur une fine silhouette à la longue chevelure bleu nuit et en robe couleur corail.

- Clio…

La Jurassienne la salua d'un signe de tête, tout en se dirigeant vers la plateforme surélevée où se tenait le capitaine du cuirassé corsaire.

- Je suis là, Albator.

- Je ne t'ai pas priée de me rejoindre… Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir, bien sûr !

Clio lui serra doucement le bras.

- Salmanille et toi m'avez donné à entendre de bien beaux duos, violon et harpe, mais j'ai la faiblesse de préférer les nôtres. Mais moins que ton épouse, c'est Alguérande qui te manque, plus cruellement qu'Alhannis quand il a intégré la Petite Ecole. Etonnant le parcours de ce gosse alors que tu ne le connais vraiment que depuis quelques semaines ! Alhannis a raison : Alguérande a pris dans ton cœur la première place qu'il occupait jusque-là, et ça l'a rendu pratiquement fou !

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, je ne l'ai pas réalisé… Si j'ai vraiment donné à ce petit Mâle Alpha la première place… J'ai fait un mal infini à Alhie, sans vraiment en avoir l'intention…

Albator se tint face à la Jurassienne, lui caressant doucement les épaules, machinalement, se réconfortant à son contact amical, son soutien inconditionnel et sans jugement.

En dépit de son absence de bouche, Clio dû sourire à son adresse.

- Tu aurais tellement dû leur parler, à tes enfants, à Alhannis en particulier. Il n'a peut-être pas encore trempé sa gourme, je suis sûre qu'il est capable de comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé, ce que Léllanya t'a fait, imposé, et avec Alguérande pour résultat.

- Tu es très terre-à-terre, soupira le grand corsaire balafré, tête un peu basse.

- J'expose la vérité crue, en effet. Tu devais l'entendre. Tu la connaissais, mais quelqu'un devait te la balancer en plein visage ! Tes deux fils aînés souffrent, Alhannis le plus !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'il m'a donnée… Il a été d'une cruauté infinie envers Alguérande, et je ne pouvais défendre le second sans blesser le premier et le peu de stabilité qu'il avait encore. Alhannis a été immonde, je ne trouve pas grand-chose pour excuser ses mots et sa conduite… J'ai laissé ces deux gamins, au même endroit, sans protection, j'ai peur de l'interaction qu'il peut y avoir entre eux…

- Ca va péter, il le faut, ensuite ces deux garçons seront à nus et ils pourront enfin aller l'un vers l'autre, en toute connaissance de cause ! assura Clio. Fais-leur confiance, Albator.

- J'essaye, mais c'est dur. Je m'inquiète tant pour mes deux fils ! Alcéllya poursuit de façon insouciante, et Pouchy encore plus – c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce petit cœur qu'Alguérande a su qu'il avait une place au château. Pouchy est un cadeau des Dieux et un amour d'enfant.

- Je sais. Et tous le protègent, mais je voudrais tant être auprès de lui, lui si fragile, et être sûr que jamais le pire l'atteint…

- Tu es un père, Albator. Tes souhaits sont ceux de tous, mais les événements font en sorte que tu dois t'éloigner, et faire en sorte que tes actes servent de modèles à tes enfants tout en te donnant les moyens qu'ils aient la meilleure éducation et grandissent dans le plus sécurisé des cocons.

Albator fit la grimace.

- Si je n'avais pas autant protégé, Alhannis, peut-être comprendrait-il mieux ce qui arrive avec Alguérande…

- Non, ça aurait toujours été aussi douloureux, envahissant son univers si protégé et préservé des horreurs de la vie, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Alhannis a toujours eu la première place dans ton cœur, absolue, infinie, et puis il y a eu Alguérande… Ton affection, entière, pour ce pauvre gosse… Alhannis ne comprendra jamais, il ne le peut pas.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi toutes tes tirades doivent m'apaiser, ou m'aider ?

- Ce n'était pas leur but. Je voulais juste que tu saches que la situation était claire pour nous tous ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, juste maladroitement, mais avec ton cœur. Oui, le cœur est ce qui caractérise tous ces liens familiaux.

Clio enlaça son ami, et l'un comme l'autre ne dit plus rien.

* * *

- Je t'avais prévenu, capitaine, je pars !

- Oui, Kei, d'accord. Mais où vas-tu ?

- Albator, le _Kei Star_ est en approche, renseigna Toshiro.

- Le quoi ? i

- Le vaisseau que je lui ai construit, ajouta Toshiro. Elle s'en va.

- Oui, j'ai compris… Tu es sûre, Kei ?

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ inclina positivement la tête.

- Je me suis préparée depuis longtemps. Je suis heureuse, je suis libre, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Adieu, Albator.

Kei effectua un impeccable salut militaire, que lui rendit son capitaine corsaire.

- A un de ces jours, Kei. Si jamais tu as besoin de l'_Arcadia_…

- Je saurai m'en souvenir. Merci, capitaine. Merci pour tout ! Et, je t'aime !

Albator se contenta de poser un baiser chaste sur le front de Kei.

- Tous mes vœux, Kei.

* * *

Son _Karyu_ remis en état, mais ses canons de Saint-Elme encore endommagés, trop complexes et fragiles à être réactivés, Warius piaffait d'impatience des combats à venir – même si son espoir immédiat était plus sournois, vicieux, traître, et indigne du Militaire qu'il avait été, un jour.

- Feu vert, Gordan !

- Vous êtes sûr, général ?

- Oh que oui ! Vas sur Terre, trouve les gamins de mon ennemi et extermine-les !

- A vos ordres, général.

- Ta navette est prête.

- Je pars immédiatement, je vous tiens au courant. J'éteins les étincelles de vie de ces gamins et ça vous donnera le meilleur des avantages sur votre ennemi juré !

Rassuré, Warius eut enfin un sourire apaisé, et se détendit.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

A sa propre surprise, Alguérande s'était rapidement habitué au Pensionnat, à sa nouvelle vie, les habitudes et règles du lieu, les appréciant même.

Et cela n'avait pas été uniquement pour l'environnement douillet, luxueux, sans aucun souci du quotidien ou d'argent de poche, mais parce qu'il adorait avant tout apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles matières.

Telle une jeune éponge, il assimilait tout, enregistrait, et brillait au niveau de ses points.

Tout était pratiquement pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Khélye Von Erback était venue trouver son petit ami dans la salle de détente mixte du club d'équitation.

- Je t'avais parlé d'elle, voici ma petite sœur : Madaryne.

- Enchanté, Mademoiselle.

Par réflexe de politesse, Alhannis se leva et salua une fine et élancée adolescente à l'abondante crinière couleur pétale de rose, les prunelles vert prairie, les lèvres naturellement couleur de corail.

- Khélye ne mentait pas, tu es jolie.

- Ma sœur vient juste de faire sa rentrée. Je vais la protéger et la guider à un point que tu n'imagines pas ! Je l'aime tant !

- Khélye est mon héroïne, sourit Madaryne en enlaçant son aînée.

- Je m'en doute, c'est normal entre frères ou sœurs. Mais, excusez-moi, toutes les deux, j'ai des travaux pratiques en laboratoire d'ingénierie pour mon prochain rapport de stage, fit Alhannis en se levant, reprenant sa tablette, ses clés de sauvegardes de fichiers et ses notes au papier et au crayon à l'ancienne.

- Il avait la mine rogue, pour nous ? s'étonna Madaryne.

- Non, sans doute pour l'autre sujet d'étude lancé par nos profs… marmonna Khélye.

- Je ne comprends pas…

* * *

En élève studieux, Alguérande avait compilé et révisait ses cours quand quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Il se leva et alla à l'entrée du studio, jetant un coup d'œil dans le vidéophone.

- Oui, Alhannis ?

- Coïncidence ou non, mon prof de Psychologie a posé un travail : les relations de la fratrie. Et tu es le seul frère à portée de main avec lequel interagir…

- Alcéllya ?

- Elle est à la Petite Ecole, je ne veux pas la perturber. Et hors de question que j'interroge Pouchy… Il va nous falloir collaborer, Alguérande…

Tout en parlant, forçant sa nature, Alhannis constata à plus d'une reprise qu'Alguérande jetait de fréquents regards à l'émetteur intergalactique construit par Toshiro.

- Il est en panne, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- La problématique de l'instabilité des multiples-fréquences, dans les premiers temps. J'ai connu la même chose. Ton émetteur ne redémarrera jamais !

- Je sais…

Alhannis se leva, ne quittant pas du regard son cadet à la crinière fauve du regard.

- Pouchy t'aime beaucoup.

- Pouchy est adorable. Je n'ai jamais cherché à l'influencer, il est libre. Comme si on pouvait se servir de ce petit ange !

Alhannis se saisit de l'émetteur, le posa sur le bureau de son cadet et en fit sauter le couvercle.

- Non ! gémit Alguérande. C'était mon seul contact…

Alhannis cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Je mords bien plus aux enseignements de Toshiro qu'à ceux du Pensionnat. Je vais te réparer ça en deux coups de cuillère à pot !

- Mais…

Alhannis travailla de longues minutes sur l'émetteur, en replaça le couvercle, puis le reposa à la place où il l'avait trouvé.

- Il marche à nouveau, je peux te l'assurer. On se verra demain pour le travail voulu par mes profs.

- Pourquoi… tu m'aides ? Pourquoi… tu me fais plaisir ?

- Pouchy…

- Pouchy ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu mon tout petit frère se tromper, pour quoi que ce soit. Sa nature pure fait qu'il estime les personnes, même les parfaits inconnus, à leur juste valeur. Et il t'a sauté dans les bras… Je ne sais toujours pas comment te considérer, mais Pouchy te veut dans la famille, et je ne peux rien lui refuser…

Alhannis passa encore la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Pouchy a vu le bon et le pur en toi, il n'a pu qu'avoir raison… Et je fais confiance à mon tout petit frère !

- Merci pour l'émetteur, Alhannis.

- Je fais ce que je sais, conclut Alhannis en se retirant.

- Merci, insista Alguérande. Tu aurais pu te réjouir, me laisser…

- Et moi je sais mieux que quiconque comment il est important d'avoir contact avec son père… Mais ne crois pas que je vais te sauter au cou ! A un de ces jours, Alguérande !

- Demain, ton travail d'étude ?

- Non, je pars pour la Glorius Valley, la vallée des génies de l'informatique, j'y ai lié des connaissances. Je pense te revoir au minimum. Je t'enverrai des mails !

- Bien.

* * *

Dans le couloir du dortoir, Alhannis sortit son téléphone, fit se composer un numéro automatique.

- Je te confirme que serai là, Meyrhan. Tu pourras me préparer mes projets de piratage ?

- Oui, mais je doute d'être à la hauteur face au Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aucune importance, je veux juste parvenir à mes fins !

Et Alhannis mit fin à la communication.

« Papa, Alguérande, je vais enfin savoir tout ce que l'on me cache et qui vous importe tant qu'on m'ait infligé ces injures à mon nom et à mon statut de fils aîné et préféré ! ».

Alhannis serra les poings et regagna son propre studio de pensionnaire.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Meyrhan Hol, le responsable informatique du centre électronique avait accueilli son jeune visiteur qui avait obtenu l'autorisation de demeurer sur place alors que ses camarades de classe poursuivaient leur visite des récentes installations.

- Je te laisse à mon tour, à moins que tu n'aies besoin de moi ?

- Si tu as préparé tout ce que je t'ai demandé, je me débrouillerai.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis sûr que si l'on évaluait nos compétences, tu ne serais pas loin derrière moi. D'ailleurs, si tu continues ainsi, tu aurais ta place sans rougir dans ce complexe scientifique !

- Une chose à la fois, rit l'adolescent. Laisse-moi le temps de l'insouciance !

- Tu as bien raison. Si nécessaire, tu n'as qu'à me biper !

Son ami, sorti, Alhannis se rembrunit tout en lançant ses programmes d'intrusion.

« Si j'en crois le livre de bord, c'est la pleine nuit pour eux, je devrais passer relativement inaperçu, même Toshiro doit être en veille minimale !

Mais ce fut néanmoins sans surprise qu'après trois essais infructueux, il eut un message en retour.

- Dis donc, Alhannis, tu n'essayerais pas de me pirater par hasard ? fit la voix moqueuse de Toshiro.

- Je ne l'espérais pas réellement. J'ai attiré ton attention, j'ai réussi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas passer par les moyens habituels.

- Bien. Que veux-tu, Alhie ?

- Je veux savoir comment mon père a été capable de tromper ma maman, pourquoi Alguérande a pu grandir ! J'ai parcouru tes archives, je sais que tu disposes de dizaines de films sur ces deux sujets ! Je n'y accède pas, il faut que tu les déverrouilles !

- Ce ne sont pas le genre d'enregistrements que tu dois visionner…

- Il le faut, Toshy ! protesta l'adolescent. Si je ne comprends pas…

- Oui, Alhannis ?

- Si je ne sais pas comment, pourquoi, je ne pourrai pas décider de quelle façon je dois considérer mon père et Alguérande pour tout le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre, à tous.

- Ta requête est légitime, mais ça concerne effectivement vos trois vies. Ça va vous faire du mal, à tous…

- Je dois savoir !

- Très bien. Je peux te guider, si tu veux, et je serai avec toi à chaque étape. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

- La trahison de papa avec la mère d'Alguérande, fit Alhannis d'une voix déjà moins assurée, soudain effrayé par la vérité.

Un très long moment, Alhannis était demeuré sans mot dire, le regard vide sur des écrans éteints depuis longtemps, les enregistrements s'étant terminé par celui d'un jeune garçon fouetté à sangs.

- Je te l'avais dit, Alhie, ce n'étaient pas des vidéos pour toi, soupira le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas en parler.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas, surtout avec toi, rectifia Toshiro.

- Papa, il a été… Et Alguérande, il a vécu un enfer ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai jamais me faire pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait ?

- Il va pourtant le falloir, Alhie, défaire tout ce que tu as fait.

- Mais comment est-ce que cette femme a pu… ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

Il eut un reniflement, les larmes aux yeux, pour diverses raisons.

- Khélye et moi, quand on s'est retrouvés à la rentrée, c'était merveilleux, magique.

- Oui, c'est l'amour, cliqueta Toshiro.

- Mais ce que cette créature malfaisante a fait… Elle s'est servie, je ne vois pas d'autres façons de le dire… Elle n'avait en réalité aucun désir, elle n'a eu aucun respect pour son partenaire. Toshiro, je ne comprends pas : elle a voulu un enfant, mais quand elle l'a eu elle lui a fait vivre une suite ininterrompue de martyres !

- Léllanya était incapable d'aimer. Elle a apprécié sa relation avec ton père quand ils étaient tous les deux Pirates. Mais quand il n'a plus été à elle, elle l'a voulu encore plus, en se moquant éperdument de ses sentiments, ou plutôt de son absence de sentiments ! Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette sans âme dont elle tirait le fils.

- Mais pour Alguérande, comment est-il possible de faire ça à un enfant, à son propre enfant ? ! se récria encore Alhannis.

- Je me suis procuré une copie du dossier médicale de Léllanya. Ça ne doit pas l'excuser, mais elle était vraiment bonne à enfermer ! Son instabilité mentale et affective ne pouvait que la pousser aux pires élans. Elle a toujours voulu ce qui lui était inaccessible, et l'a malheureusement obtenu… Si ton père n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir, une fois assurée de porter son fruit, elle l'aurait exécuté, c'est une certitude.

Toshiro marqua un temps de pause.

- Ça ne va pas les excuser, quoique, mais ton père et surtout Alguérande furent les premières victimes de Léllanya, et toi ensuite à cause de ces secrets, de ce passé trop douloureux à étaler, à revivre, même si tu avais le droit de savoir.

- J'aurais au moins pu mieux comprendre.

Alhannis eut un sanglot.

- Il y a tellement de mots alors que je n'aurais pas prononcés ! Papa n'a jamais voulu tromper ma mère ni faire un enfant à cette folle. Et Alguérande n'a pas demandé à venir au monde, pour vivre cet enfer… Mais la place qu'il prend dans le cœur de papa, c'est dur à encaisser, Toshiro !

Le jeune garçon se leva.

- Efface mes traces, Toshiro, je ne veux pas que papa sache que j'ai pu tout découvrir, pas maintenant.

- Quelles sont tes intentions, Alhie ?

- Je retourne au Pensionnat, je dois parler à quelqu'un…

* * *

Son aîné entré sans frapper, Alguérande s'était juste levé.

- Oui, Alhannis ?

- Je suis tellement désolé, Alguérande ! jeta Alhannis dans un cri. Après tous ces sévices, tu avais bien droit à une vie douce… Et j'ai tout fait pour te priver de l'amour de notre père. Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner ? gémit-il en tombant à genoux. Je ne promets pas de t'adorer, mais je vais vraiment essayer.

Alguérande posa un genou au sol, serrant les épaules de son aîné.

- Il y a une chose dont tu dois être sûr : je n'ai pas pris la place dans le cœur de notre père, il a largement assez d'amour pour nous tous ! Tu es son premier né, tu seras toujours le plus précieux de nous tous. Alors, tu as tout découvert ? Comment… ?

- J'ai quelques talents ! A présent, nous avons toute la vie pour nous connaître !

* * *

Gordan abaissa les jumelles, depuis le sommet de l'arbre où il s'était hissé, il n'avait rien perdu de la scène entre les deux frères.

Il en dégringola et quitta le parc du Pensionnat aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré, attendant son heure.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Galahane, la leader des Carsinômes avait pris contact avec l'_Arcadia_.

- L'Arche vibre de plus en plus ces dernières semaines. Je crois que les Carsinoés sont en train de la transformer en vortex géant, pour intégrer physiquement cet univers !

- As-tu une idée des forces dont tes anciennes déesses disposent ?

- Si on en croit les sculptures de certaines stèles, on voit des espèces d'insectes géants, du genre mille-pattes je dirais. Mais impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit de véritables animaux ou de vaisseaux de guerre !

- Hum, vu qu'elles sont des femmes papillons, des vaisseaux insectes n'auraient rien de surprenant. Mais si c'est toute une armada qui déboule par le vortex de ton Arche, vu la désorganisation et les oppositions entre les flottes de défense, on va se faire ratatiner !

- Je crois que tu as déjà affaire à rude partie, remarqua Galahane.

- Devoir me battre, à mort, comme mon meilleur ami, il n'y a pas pire, maugréa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et je ne peux plus retenir mes frappes, car lui sous l'emprise des Carsinoés n'hésitera pas un instant.

- Son canon de Saint-Elme est toujours non opérationnel, si j'en crois mes sources de renseignements.

- Mais il a appelé trois croiseurs supplémentaires en renfort, fit Kréon depuis sa console des communications. Ça fera un total de six vaisseaux.

- Et toi, sur quelles forces peux-tu compter ? interrogea la Carsinôme, préoccupée.

- Deux cuirassés de la Flotte terrestre, dont le _Yengar_ de Rossteynmer. Ça ne suffira pas, mais c'est tout ce qui vole dans le coin et susceptible de rejoindre des coordonnées de combat en un minimum de temps.

- On dirait que tu as l'intuition que cet affrontement est imminent ? remarqua Galahane.

- Les dés pipés d'une partie, dont je ne suis qu'un pion, sont déjà lancés, j'en ai la certitude !

- L'Arche n'est pas armée, soupira Galahane. Mais je peux t'envoyer une équipe d'ingénieurs apporter quelques améliorations à ton _Arcadia_.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Ils te l'expliqueront.

- Capitaine, j'ai un appel du Pensionnat, jeta Kréon depuis sa console.

- Qui ? Alhannis ou Alguérande ?

- Les deux !

- Je prends la communication à mon appartement. Je te laisse, Galahane.

- On se tient au courant, conclut-elle.

Clio se leva à l'entrée de son ami balafré dans la chambre.

- Tu veux que je me retire ?

- Non, je suis vraiment très curieux de ce qu'ils vont me dire… Que perçoivent tes sens ?

- C'est assez flou, comme s'ils s'étaient unis pour m'interdire l'accès à leur subconscient, et je n'ai pas l'intention de les forcer. Je pense néanmoins que ce sera un bon entretien.

Ce fut néanmoins intrigué et pas trop rassuré qu'Albator accusa réception de l'appel et sur l'écran les visages de ses fils aînés apparurent.

- Il y a un souci ? jeta-t-il aussitôt.

- Non, aucun, on avait juste envie de te parler.

- Tous les deux en même temps ? insista Albator.

- On vient d'avoir quelques semaines pour se côtoyer, à devoir réaliser un travail d'étude ensemble, reprit Alhannis.

- Vous vous êtes trouvés des points d'entente ? souffla son père.

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- Nous sommes tes enfants, déjà, reprit-il. Il devenait impossible de faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas – oh, c'est toujours une option, mais elle est plus pesante qu'autre chose.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé… Surtout toi, Alhannis ! ?

- Disons que je me suis fourvoyé dans plusieurs domaines. On t'expliquera plus longuement une prochaine.

- On voulait juste que tu saches que le courant avait commencé à passer entre nous, conclut Alguérande.

- Ça me fait effectivement un immense plaisir de l'apprendre, sourit leur père, le cœur effectivement plus léger et gonflé d'espoir pour leurs relations futures. Poursuivez, les garçons, vous ne pouviez pas me rendre plus heureux !

- Capitaine, un appel, informa Kréon depuis la passerelle.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le commandant Zéro.

- Je dois vous laisser, les garçons. A bientôt, je vous embrasse. Je vous aime.

* * *

Le regard plus vide que jamais, le commandant du _Karyu_ fixa un moment le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- On reprend la partie là où nous l'avions laissée ? gronda-t-il enfin.

- Parle pour toi, grinça le grand corsaire balafré. Mon _Arcadia_ est en parfait état et toi tu ne peux plus recourir au Feu de Saint-Elme.

- Crois bien que je ne te lancerais pas ce défi si je ne m'étais préparé, autrement, aboya froidement Warius. Je te donne les coordonnées de là où je t'attendrai, seul. Toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps ! Fais vite !

Une fois la communication avec l'_Arcadia_ coupée, Warius bascula sur une autre fréquence.

- Gordan, c'est le moment. Débarrasse-moi des deux garçons ! Je veux pouvoir exhiber leurs cadavres à ce corsaire juste avant les premiers tirs !

- A vos ordres, commandant !


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

L'étude des fratries toujours à l'ordre du jour, Alguérande et Alhannis s'étaient vus rejoindre par Khélye et Madaryne.

Entièrement pris par sa mise à niveau, les matières à assimiler en urgence que Lhéda ne lui avaient pas apprises, c'était la première rencontre d'Alguérande avec la cadette de la petite amie de son frère.

Du haut de ses douze ans, Madaryne découvrait le monde des « grands » et ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que cela, seul le nombre d'élèves la dépaysant réellement des établissements fréquentés auparavant.

En revanche, la balafre d'Alguérande avait assez retenu son attention.

- Pourquoi tu ne la fais pas disparaître ? interrogea-t-elle candidement.

- Elle a fini par me plaire, c'est la marque de famille !

Madaryne jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Alhannis aux joues intactes.

- Ah bon… se contenta-t-elle alors de commenter.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Alguérande.

- C'est la première fois que j'en vois une… Elle te va plutôt bien. Elle te donne un air sauvage !

- Ma petite sœur et les mauvais garçons, bien que tu n'en sois pas un, elle craque direct, rit Khélye. J'ai été engendré par une Pirate et un corsaire, donc j'imagine que le résultat ne doit pas être courant ici.

- Je dirais même qu'il est unique, glissa Alhannis. Heureusement, le nom de Waldenheim est plus connu. Quand est-ce que tu pourras officiellement le porter ?

- La procédure est en cours de finalisation.

- Donc le nom de ta mère ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Enfin, je suppose que tu as très envie du nom de la famille ?

- C'est un merveilleux cadeau que me fait notre père.

Alhannis fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas eu la réponse à cette question… Comment as-tu pu échapper à ta mère ?

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles grises de son cadet.

- Notre père l'a tuée quand il m'a fait cette balafre.

Alhannis, Khélye et Madaryne sursautèrent violemment, s'abstinrent de plus de questions et tous se replongèrent dans le dessin de leurs arbres généalogiques.

Au soir, Alguérande et Alhannis avaient fini la soirée dans l'une des vérandas de leur dortoir, buvant du thé glacé, tranquillement installés sur des chaises longues.

- Avant maintenant, je veux dire les dernières semaines avec papa, et depuis que je ne te prive plus de la place qui revient, as-tu été heureux, Algie ?

- Oh que oui ! Pas plus que ma mère, Khell n'avait le mode d'emploi pour les enfants, mais il y a mis tout son cœur, il a été délicat et dur à la fois. Il m'a imposé un entraînement physique de guerrier de folie, mais je m'y suis éclaté !

- Hum, moi ce serait plutôt en thalassos ou à faire du shopping, remarqua Alhannis dans un rire. Il va falloir que je te civilise, Alguérande !

- Et je t'apprendrai à t'arracher les tripes si nécessaire.

Alhannis éclata de rire.

- Oui, ça pourrait être utile pour se retrouver bien placé en boîtes de nuit !

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce genre de situation…

- Tu es bien comme papa : tu adores tout mettre à feu et à sang ! Mais rien d'aussi sportif pour le week-end à venir : on va piller les boutiques, il est grand temps de te composer une garde-robe digne de ce nom !

- Ça a l'air amusant, comme tu en parles. Je n'ai jamais… Khell allait toujours dans les boutiques de seconde main pour éviter de laisser des traces.

- Tu vas t'éclater ! Et, le plus divertissant encore c'est de semer Cyvelle, et maintenant ta Lhéda, avec pour qu'elles nous cherchent, on dirait une poule affolée à qui on a pris son œuf !

* * *

Albator tendit la main vers la bouteille posée sur la petite table et remplit le verre de Clio et le sien.

- Que penses-tu du rendez-vous de Warius ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence entre eux.

- Un piège ! Il ne sera pas seul, contrairement à son affirmation. Qui sait, déjà les Carsinoés à ses côtés… Mais je soupçonne autre chose sans avoir idée de quoi il pourrait bien s'agir !

- Ta famille ne craint rien ?

- Tous les enfants sont sous la protection de Mécanoïdes, au Pensionnat, à la Petite École ou encore au château. Et Salmanille ne redoute pas grand-chose et est parfaitement capable de se défendre ! Elle et moi avons fait au mieux. Si on parvenait malgré tout jusqu'à eux, c'est qu'il s'agirait de quelqu'un de vraiment fort, ou de particulièrement traître !

- Alhannis est vulnérable, mais Alguérande a été entraîné. A eux deux, je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent se tirer de tous les mauvais pas possibles, tout en souhaitant que ça n'arrive jamais !

- Ils ne doivent pas avoir à se battre, jamais, je suis là ! Les garçons s'entendent enfin, par quel miracle, je l'ignore, mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait me faire !

Albator repartit dans ses pensées, Tori-San venu se percher sur son épaule.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Pour leur week-end de liberté, Alguérande et Alhannis avaient reçu durant la matinée du samedi la visite d'Alcéllya et de Pouchy.

Goût de la nouveauté ou attachement plus profond, Pouchy avait squatté les bras d'Alguérande, s'y était blotti et n'avait plus bougé.

- Quand vous revenez à la maison ?

- A la fin du mois, promis Alhannis. Ce seront les premières vraies vacances de cette année scolaire. Et, comme l'année dernière, nous rentrons chez nous. Alcye, Pouchy, on va bien s'amuser !

- Je ne me souviens pas de l'année dernière, c'est loin !

Pouchy leva les yeux sur Alguérande.

- Tu m'aideras, avec mon poney ?

Leur aîné pouffa.

- Je crois qu'Alguérande aura déjà bien suffisamment à faire pour apprendre les rudiments de l'équitation sur Ouragan.

Alguérande ne put réfréner une grimace.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la monture adaptée pour le débutant que je suis ? !

Alcéllya éclata de rire.

- Ouragan est né à vitesse éclair, ce fut un poulain agité selon papa. Mais avec les années, c'est devenu un pépère avant l'heure et il n'y a pas plus placide que lui ! Nous avons tous fait nos premiers trots sur les poneys et sur Ouragan. Toi, Algie, tu es déjà trop grand pour les poneys, Ouragan sera parfait pour tes débuts !

- Je peux faire mon testament ?

* * *

Avant d'embarquer les deux fils aînés de leur maître, les Mécanoïdes avaient fait leurs recommandations, enfin surtout pour Alguérande.

- Lhéda et moi sommes là pour votre protection. Non seulement, vous êtes des héritiers en vue, mais vos parents exercent des métiers où tous les moyens sont bons pour faire pression sur eux et les empêcher de remplir leurs devoirs.

- Il s'agit donc de vous deux en priorité, enchaîna Lhéda. Alcéllya et Pouchy sont beaucoup plus protégés au château, tandis que vous êtes grands et vous avez toutes les activités des ados de votre âge.

- Mais c'est juste une virée shopping, protesta Alhannis, pour le principe, sachant que rien ne pouvait empêcher les Mécanoïdes de leur coller au train !

- Le danger est omniprésent, reprit Cyvelle, et nous avons à nous interposer au cas où. Nous sommes responsables de vous envers votre père !

- Et blablabla, rit Alhannis. N'y prête pas attention, Algie, Elles radotent, l'une comme l'autre. Ou si tu préfères elles tournent en boucle. Un de ces jours, il faudra que je m'occupe de leur programmation !

- Tu le pourrais ? s'étonna sincèrement Alguérande.

- Je cache très bien mon jeu, pour un ado, crois-moi !

La litanie des mesures de prudence faites, les Mécanoïdes s'installèrent à l'avant de la voiture alors que les deux frères prenaient place sur la banquette.

Le véhicule quitta le domaine du Pensionnat, traversant les campagnes pour se diriger vers la galactopole la plus proche.

Gordan rejeta la bâche de camouflage qui dissimulait deux tout-terrains et un van noir, retrouvant à la cache de la clairière les trois comparses de sa bande.

- C'est parti, nous avons l'aval de notre commanditaire et une occasion inespérée s'offre à nous, intima-t-il. Préparez vos émetteurs à charges variables, ça mettre les Mécanoïdes HS le moment venu. On ne les lâche plus d'une semelle, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur !

Cyvelle avait rangé la voiture dans le parking du centre commercial.

- Vous êtes libres, les garçons, mais nous ne vous quitterons pas des yeux bien que nous tâcherons d'être les plus discrètes possibles afin que vous profitiez de votre sortie.

- Viens, Alguérande, on va piller les boutiques de fringues ! Je vais te relooker, tu vas voir. Et crois-moi, tu en as grand besoin. Tu seras un vrai dandy, je peux te l'assurer.

* * *

A vingt-quatre heures de parvenir au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par le commandant de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, Albator avait procédé à une inspection soigneuse de son _Arcadia_ et avait plutôt été satisfait.

- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas être plus prêt, fit-il à l'adresse de Clio qui l'avait attendue à l'appartement. On peut toujours faire mieux, mais les imprévus permettent malgré tout qu'on puise des ressources insoupçonnées et qu'on se lance dans des manœuvres tout sauf académiques ! Je me demande ce que Warius a vraiment derrière la tête. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus !

- On parle de moi ? ironisa Warius alors que Toshiro avait directement passé sa communication à l'appartement du château arrière du cuirassé.

- Quoi encore de la gouaille, toi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se concentrer sur demain ? riposta aigrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Mais, c'est exactement ce que je fais, ricana le commandant du _Karyu_. Je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas intérêt à m'attaquer, Albator !

- Ah oui ? Figure-toi que tant que tu t'en prendras à mon univers, à la Terre, je t'affronterai, que tu sois toi-même ou non. Et je peux même te jurer que je ferai sortir la Carsinoé qui empoisonne ton esprit !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je réviserais ma position et mes intentions ? !

Warius partit d'un grand rire.

- Ils sont condamnés, mais si tu prends les armes contre moi, tu précipiteras leur fin ! Tu pourras même y assister en direct !

- De quoi parles-tu ? souffla Albator d'une voix blanche, son cœur s'étant emballé. Warius, qu'as-tu fait ! ?

Le miroir de la fausse cheminée du salon céda la place à un écran. Et sur un claquement des doigts de Warius, les images furent relayées au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Alhannis, Alguérande ! s'épouvanta-t-il à la vue des deux adolescents, enchaînés, enfermés dans une sorte de réduit avec une lumière minimale et ne donnant plus aucun signe de vie.

- Maintenant, Albator, attaque-moi si tu l'oses encore !

- Warius, c'est immonde et indigne de toi, murmura Clio qui s'était rapprochée de son ami pour l'assurer de sa présence.

- Ce crétin idéaliste n'a plus voix au chapitre depuis longtemps. Je suis bel et bien une Carsinoé et je m'appelle Malahèdre !


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Albator avait déboulé comme un fou furieux dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur, aboyant ses ordres.

- … Et agis au trot, conclut-il en marchant de long en large, ses éperons claquant sèchement au sol, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre !

- Je peux savoir quelles sont tes intentions ? interrogea Khell qui l'observait depuis le seuil de la salle.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! aboya le grand corsaire balafré.

- Tu as fait de moi le second en remplacement de Kei, ça honore mes cheveux blancs. Ça me concerne donc, d'autant plus qu'Alguérande est en danger !

- Je retourne à Heiligenstadt, je dois les sortir de leur prison !

- Mais, c'est impossible, nous sommes si loin… !

- Toshiro me prépare des sauts de téléportation, je serai sur Terre en quelques minutes. Surlis m'accompagne, si jamais les garçons n'étaient pas bien, il saura s'occuper d'eux en priorité.

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ fit la grimace.

- Une succession de téléportations, ça va te mettre à genoux et c'est toi que Surlis va ramasser à la petite cuillère !

- Je devrai encaisser ces chocs pour affronter ceux qui s'en sont pris à mes gamins et les récupérer. Ensuite je m'occuperai de Malahèdre, elle m'a tenu la dragée haute dans les limbes des Carsinoés, j'ai droit à ma revanche.

- Mais comment espères-tu retrouver les gosses ? s'étonna encore Khell. Clio… ?

- Malahèdre est soit très sotte soit très rouée. Elle ne peut qu'être les deux. Une sommité surnaturelle puisqu'on lui a confié la tâche de faire de Warius un pantin. Et avec une totale inexpérience en matière de connaissance des Mortels. Elle m'a donné les coordonnées de la cellule des gamins !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle doit nous étudier, au plus près. Elle veut savoir ce que je vais faire, si je vais poursuivre sus à Warius ou me précipiter vers mes enfants. Et elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas me dédoubler…

- Je suppose que la Flotte du général Oskrel ne serait pas d'accord, mais l'urgence va aller à tes gamins.

- Evidemment ! Ils sont totalement incapables de se défendre, à la merci de ravisseurs qui ont les pires desseins envers leur vie ! Je dois les tirer de là avant de reporter mon attention sur des ennemis adultes et immortels ! Warius, Malahèdre, ont sonné leur arrêt de mort, c'est eux qui sont dans le pire sort possible, Oskrel, je m'en tamponne…

- Et en te précipitant à leur rescousse, tu te jettes à ton tour dans le piège, soupirèrent à l'unisson Toshiro et Khell. Là est le véritable plan de Malahèdre !

- Sans nul doute. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Du poing, Albator frappa la cloison la plus proche, épaules soudain plus basses, véritablement accablé.

- J'affronte l'escouade Indépendante, ils meurent. Je vais à leur rescousse on les assassinera devant moi. Pour eux, le sort est scellé, je dois faire mentir ce funeste présage.

- Et si nous n'affrontons pas les croiseurs de Warius, nous lui laissons le champ libre pour progresser plus avant, conquérir de nouveaux territoires et assurer leurs arrières pour la conquête de la route menant à la Terre, argumenta encore le second de l'_Arcadia_. Quoi que tu fasses, capitaine, tu es perdant sur tous les plans !

- Comme si je ne le savais pas… gémit presque le grand corsaire balafré. Mais je n'ai pas le choix de ma conduite, je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose, et cela me mène à mes fils aînés !

Clio survenue sans bruit, elle se glissa entre les deux hommes, effleurant rapidement du bout des doigts la colonne du Grand Ordinateur en un geste amical et de soutien dans les pénibles instants.

- Khell ? pria-t-elle alors en se tournant vers lui qui inclina positivement la tête.

- J'accompagne mon capitaine, ne t'inquiète pas, Clio !

Khell se rapprocha d'elle, tournant le dos à Albator, baissant la voix pour n'être entendu que d'elle.

- Tu perçois quelque chose des gamins ?

- Je peux suivre une âme jusqu'au bout de l'univers, entre les dimensions même, si j'ai contact avec son corps. Là, les garçons sont vraiment loin… Je ne peux accéder à leurs pensées, ils doivent toujours être inconscients. Mais je perçois aussi des sursauts, de la combativité malgré tout.

La Jurassienne serra très fort les mains du second de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ces enfants sont ceux de leur père, ils feront tout pour s'en sortir, par leurs propres et faibles moyens. Et j'ai la sensation que c'est en se battant qu'ils vont recevoir le pire en retour, et donc Albator en souffrira !

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais d'entendre… Je veillerai sur eux tous !

- Merci, Khell. Ramenez les gamins !

- Nous allons tout faire en ce sens.

Le Grand Ordinateur cliqueta.

- Les sauts de téléportation sont prêts, préparez-vous, Albator et Khell. Je vous renvoie à Heiligenstadt !

Tout en maugréant entre ses dents, Albator se plaça sous l'une des arches permettant la dislocation des molécules et leur transfert vers le pont suivant de voyage.

« Personne ne s'en prend impunément à mes fils. Mortels ou surnaturels, j'exploserai tout qui leur aura fait du mal ! ».


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi, je me suis pris un sacré coup sur la cafetière.

- Moi aussi, reconnut Alguérande. On est où, d'après toi ?

- Certainement pas conviés suite à un carton d'invitation…

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Alhannis se posèrent avec panique sur son cadet à la chevelure fauve.

- Je suppose que ce traitement dans la douleur a plus à voir avec le monde de ta propre enfance qu'avec la mienne ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? fit prudemment Alguérande.

- On m'a tellement mis en garde, depuis mes premiers pas, et ceux de mes cadets. Qu'on pouvait s'en prendre à moi, pour obtenir de l'argent. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que notre traitement… On veut faire du mal à notre corsaire de père, c'est ça ?

- Je l'ignore… J'ai connu les sévices de ma mère, le cœur que notre père m'ouvrait. Je ne connais rien de plus, dans le pire et le meilleur de la vie. Je suis donc incapable de te dire ce que je pense de ce qui nous arrive, du pourquoi du comment… Mais je suis sûr d'une chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Khell m'a appris à ne compter que sur moi. Nous devons sortir d'ici, nous mettre en sécurité, appeler à l'aide la Police ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant !

Alhannis agita ses poignets menottés, reliés à l'anneau de métal qui lui enserrait le cou.

- Toi et tes élans mélodramatiques, je t'imaginais plutôt du genre à tout exploser…

- Je suis un peu entravé, moi aussi, rappela Alguérande, et la porte de ce réduit est verrouillée !

- Génial, on fait la paire… soupira Alhannis, défait, épuisé, presque résigné.

- Oui, justement, surtout si tous les talents dont tu m'as bassiné ne sont que poudre aux yeux !

- De quoi ? ! glapit Alhannis, dans un sursaut de rage.

- Me défaire d'entraves, ce fut presque la première leçon que Khell m'a enseignée, sachant que les flottes de défense recherchaient tous les Pirates, et donc que je devais m'en sortir par mes propres moyens, en espérant la cavalerie mais en ne se fiant guère à ces renforts !

- Tu peux nous libérer ? souffla Alhannis.

- Oui, si toi tu peux ouvrir la porte !

- Je te le promets ! jeta alors sauvagement Alhannis.

- Bien, c'est parti, gronda Alguérande en sortant une sorte de crochet d'une poche interne de sa ceinture, le tordant davantage encore pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure des menottes pour les forcer.

* * *

Alhannis ayant usé de dérisoires outils malhabiles de métal, détournés de leur usage premier, il avait fait sauter le panneau interne de commande de la porte de la cellule.

- Et on va où, Algie ?

- Il me faut une arme, pour nous défendre… Même une arme d'alerte, gronda Alguérande en défonçant une plaque de verre.

- Ca ne fera pas de mal à ceux qui n'ont enlevés…

- Ca peut les transformer en torche humaine. Nous devons nous enfuir, Alhannis !

- Je te suis. Même si nous n'allons pas loin, ce sera par nos propres moyens…

Alguérande serra fortement la crosse du pistolet d'alarme qu'il avait entre les doigts.

- Si seulement j'avais mon cosmogun !

- Un cosmogun ! Je l'avais compris quand je t'ai agressé à ton tour, jeta la voix furibarde de Gordan. Et j'ai perçu ce chromosome doré en toi, réveillant le mien enfoui au plus profond de moi… ce qui m'a permis de découvrir que ce demeuré de Pouchy en avait également hérité ! Mais qu'importe, pour le moment, j'applique les ordres de mon commanditaire !

- Quels ordres ? souffla Alguérande alors qu'un complice de l'être au teint de brique et à la chevelure d'azur lui avait bloqué la nuque d'une prise, le forçant à s'agenouiller, tétanisé de douleur, alors que deux autres faisaient de même avec son aîné.

Gordan rit, mais sans joie.

- Vous vous êtes libérés, vous avez presque quitté le bunker, et ce avant l'arrivée de votre père. Malahèdre vous a grandement sous-estimés ! Mais je vais quand même accomplir sa volonté. Vous devez mourir, un peu prématurément là je le crains… Alhannis Waldenheim, tu es l'aîné, tu as déjà eu tant d'années de vie, tu vas partir le premier, cette injection va te faire dormir pour l'éternité !

Se débattant avec impuissance, Alguérande vit un des deux acolytes de Gordan faire une piqûre à son aîné, envoyant dans ses veines une dose mortelle de barbituriques.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer des gosses, cet Alhannis partira sans douleurs. Et toi ensuite.

- Je refuse, c'est intolérable !

Repoussant celui qui lui broyait pourtant la nuque, Alguérande se redressa, irradiant de puissance, la rassemblant pour tenter de s'opposer à ses ennemis.

Gordan sourit.

- Te voilà enfin, étrange créature des mondes, toi l'un des rares de cet univers à avoir un chromosome doré !

Alguérande se concentra encore, n'ayant rien entendu de son adversaire, indifférent même, sauf au poison du mélange létal qui avait été administré à son aîné et qui devait être hospitalisé au plus vite.

Epuisé, physiquement, par l'enlèvement, le coup reçu, les drogues, Alguérande vacilla, inexpérimenté et incapable de contrôler la puissance en lui.

Il n'entendit que très vaguement Gordan rager, hurler.

- Non, il est à moi !

Un de ses comparses ayant réagi par réflexe, il avait levé son arme sur l'adolescent à la chevelure fauve, avait tiré, et Alguérande avait ressenti la pire souffrance possible à la poitrine avant de basculer en arrière et de s'effondrer, quittant enfin le monde de martyres où il était venu au monde.

* * *

Sous les tirs conjugués du capitaine et du second de l'_Arcadia_, Gordan avait battu en retraite, s'était mis en sécurité.

Mais sans aucun sentiment de victoire, Albator s'était agenouillé entre ses fils étendus au sol.

- Surlis ! ?

- Alhannis va être pris en charge, j'ai déjà appelé une antenne médicale d'urgence. Je ne peux rien promettre pour lui…

- Alguérande ? glapit encore Albator.

Khell et Surlis levèrent des regards désolés sur leur capitaine.

- Albator… Il a pris la balle en plein cœur ! soufflèrent-ils, désolés, résignés. C'est fini !

Albator rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla sa détresse.

FIN


End file.
